The Whirlpool Trainer
by storm eve
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki an aspiring trainer/coordinator and the holder of a dangerous power. Now watch as he fights Team Aqua, Team Magma, his sister as a rival, and those who wishes to use his power for their own purposes all the while dealing with love struck girls, and a very, very, very clingy team of Pokémon. Smart Naruto! Strong Naruto! As voted by reviews pairing is Narutoharem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of the Whirlpool Trainer.**

**This story takes place in the Hoenn Region and is for the new Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire release in 11 days, so it will include Mega Evolutions. The pairing of the story is undecided but I'm leaning towards Naruharem.**

**So enough of me talking so please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: storm eve does not own Naruto or Pokémon, but I sure damn wish I did.**

It was a dark night in Lilycove City as everyone slept in their houses and all the stores were shut down. Now every person may have been asleep, but the same cannot be said for the Pokémon creeping in the dark. Two blurs silently ran across the town looking for something, well one was running the other was flying. While the Pokémon that was running appeared to have a basket in its mouth, the flying one looked to be carrying an incubator.

They passed under a light which revealed that the one running was a large brown lion with green eyes and a mane of red and yellow hair that looked like fire signifying it as a male Pyroar while the flying Pokémon looked to be a large crow with a white chest and red eyes, it looked to have had a strange hat on its head. This was Pokémon was known as Honchkrow.

Before long the duo arrived at the Uzumaki residence where they laid down the basket and incubator in front of the door. Pyroar looked at Honchkrow for a moment before it took one last look at the baby inside the basket, the baby had tuffs of red hair and was currently looking at the two Pokémon with curiosity in those blue eyes. The lion smirked before he banged his paw on the door and the two took off back into the night.

A few minutes the door swung open as a very tall male came out rubbing his eyes, "Who the hell knocks at the door at- well hello who are you?" he asked as he picked up the baby and the incubator. He looked around only to see no one on the streets and sighed "Looks like Kushina got her new little brother."

-**Eight tears later-**

An eight year old boy with tanned skin, short and somewhat spiky red hair with an orange strip of hair in front of his left eye was sleeping in the middle of a large clearing next to a small lake. On his cheeks were six whisker like scar marks and around his neck was an orange scarf with a small red circular swirl on it plus he had a small light pink crystal dangling from a black colored thread.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the adopted son of Evan Uzumaki, an ex- champion of Hoenn known for his tenacity and skill over his Pokémon's unique skills and abilities and Mito Uzumaki a famous coordinator that ruled the stage with water types, and the brother of Kushina Uzumaki a fiery red haired child who was going to follow in her mother's footsteps as a coordinator and become a master of fire types, he still didn't know which path he was going to follow.

Around Naruto were the sleeping forms of Pokémon such as Buneary, Flaeble , Ralts, Zigzagoon, Pidgey and even a sunbathing Milotic in the nearby lake that acted as the guardian of the lake and was his mother's main Pokémon.

A small fox with blonde fur and red slit eyes approached the sleeping blonde with a small grin on her face. It was followed by a six tailed golden fox along with a white swan like bird that had silky like wings that wrapped around its body and a small ferret like creature with brown and light brown colored fur.

"Fenne- Fennekin," The blonde fox stated waving her tail around.

"Vul?" the golden colored fox asked with a tilt of her head as her fox counterpart licked her paws.

"Swanna," the swan sang as he flapped his wings and patted the head of the small ferret like Pokémon.

The ferret ran over to the boy before curling up in a ball on his chest, "Furret."

The other three Pokémon face palmed before they shrugged and decided to take a nap with said boy, Swanna placed its body under the boy with care as to not awaken him while Vulpix curled up at his side and Fennekin decided to take a nap on his shoulder.

A few minutes later a girl around ten with long red hair dressed in an apron and jeans walked into the clearing with a clearly annoyed expression on her face. She had amethyst purple eyes and a roundish face that went along nicely with her lightly tanned skin. Around her neck was a purple diamond that sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. The girl huffed before she walked over to the sleeping Naruto before crouching down and placing her mouth next to his ear, "WAKE UP!" The Pokémon all jumped in fright as the wild ones fled, flew or dived away from the redhead. The four from earlier jumped along with red haired youth.

Naruto looked up with blue eyes to see Kushina staring down at him with a small smile on her face, "Hey Kushina-neechan what's up?" he asked a bit nervously as her smile turned all too sweet. A demonic mask appeared behind her that radiated death and pain.

"Run."

Naruto bolted like a Zubat out of hell and ran back home while being chased by his older sister who was threatening him along the way. Before long Naruto bolted through the open door of the Uzumaki household until he was closelined by an older red headed female in her late twenties.

"What did I say about running in the house?!" she yelled before she delivered another closeline to Kushina. This was Mito Uzumaki, the mother figure to both Uzumaki children. Her hair was the same shade as Kushina's, but hers was done into two buns and even their eyes were the same shade of purple. "And you!" she turned around as fast as lightning and glared at the Pokémon that tried to sneak past her, especially her Swanna, "I thought I asked you bring them back."

"Mito-chan ease up on them," a man in his late twenties said from the nearby couch. He had short white hair, somewhat pale skin and easily towered over all three readheads at an impressive and at the same time scary 6'4, his eyes were a sparkling green and had a clean shaven face. He was built like a pro boxer and fought like one to. This was Evan Uzumaki, the ex-champion of Hoenn who retired after ten years as champion and never losing a fight, his Furret ran up his leg and curled around his neck. "Naruto probably just fell asleep in the forest like he always does."

Mito huffed at her husband, "I know that, but we have guests coming over today and they have kids around Naruto's and Kushina's ages."

"Mom, it's not that Minato guy is it?" Kushina asked with a pleading frown. She hadn't really liked him all that much, but he liked her a lot and he followed just about everywhere she went and for some reason he really didn't like Naruto. Kushina couldn't see why, Naruto was an adorable boy who loved Pokémon just as much as she did, a good cook, and he would make some girl very happy someday. Even though he was adopted she loved him just like a brother and he loved them as he would his biological family.

"No Kushi-chan, if I invited Minato that means I would be inviting his parents Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Arcreus knows I can't stand Tsunade just as much I can't stand her older brother Hashirama," Mito stated with a frown.

**-Flashback-**

_"Come on Mito just do it already," an eighteen year old Hashirama Senju said as he took Mito away from her birthday party. He had held out a long time to bag Mito, not to say he didn't have some affairs during their relationship, but an eighteen year old Mito was in a class all in her own and after tonight she would be his._

_Mito looked unsure as her boyfriend undid her hair buns and let her hair fall to the middle of her back, "I'm not so sure about this." She had heard of Hashirama's affairs from her friends, but she wanted to know why he would do that. Hashirama's face turned into a snarl._

_"Oh come on!" he yelled as he punched the wall next to Mito's head, "I've been waiting for two years this and you being a scared little bitch isn't going to stop me today!"_

_Mito closed her eyes and rapidly shook her head, "I won't do it!"_

_SLAP_

_"Yes you will and you will like it!" he yelled as he reached down pick up the shocked and crying redhead only to be punched in the face and sent to the floor. The culprit was Mito's longtime friend Evan (no last name) and behind him were the last three people Hashirama wanted to see. All three were girls and the proclaimed guardians of the somewhat childish Mito Uzumaki. _

_Together with Mito they were known as the Four Tyrants. (Their appearances are later in the chapter)_

_There was the Earth Tyrant Mina, the Sky Tyrant Gale, the Flame Tyrant Pyrrah and the Sea Tyrant Mito. They were ruthless in their battling styles and they have been the best of friends ever since they met._

_Evan cracked his knuckles, "Would you girls mind leaving me and Hashirama alone for a moment?"_

_Mina growled, "Now how come you get to have all the fun?"_

_"Because the last thing Mito needs is a male to be around her at the moment."_

_"Tch, fine but make sure you leave something for the rest of us."_

_Evan tilted his head to the side, "That might be hard to do," he said as he picked up Hashirama by the scruff of his collar "This teme is going down hard."_

_Hashirama attempted to squirm his way out of Evan's surprisingly strong grip, unfortunately for him he left his Pokémon outside in their Pokeballs, "Let go of me dammit! Tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing if you were in my position you've liked Mito since for eleven years and she hasn't even bothered to give you the time of day!" Mito's eyes widened significantly at this, Evan liked…her for eleven years?_

_Evan slammed Hashirama into the wall, "I wouldn't! I know Mito is beautiful and I would jump at the chance to be her boyfriend. I'm saddened by the fact I'm not her boyfriend, but I also know she is her own human being and I happy she is happy. You made Mito cry Hashirama and now you've lost two things the first is you've lost the kindest woman ever." Mito blushed in response._

_"What's the second?" the Senju asked before he was punched in the stomach with all of Evan's might actually leaving Hashirama in crater on the wall._

_"Your damn consciousness," he said before he walked out the room._

_Gale the normally level headed member of the Four Tyrants walked to Hashirama's body before she squatted down, "You just got knocked the fuck out!" _

**-Flashback End-**

But up until this day Hashirama had always tried flirting with her every time Tsunade invited him to one of the Uzumaki's parties and for some damn reason Tsunade had been trying to hook them up, maybe it was because Tsunade herself had a crush on Evan when they were kids and she had actually married Jiraiya in an attempt to either make Evan jealous or to replace him.

"I actually invited the some old girlfriends of mine and their family," Mito said but left out a very important part. She looked at Naruto who was looking all over the house, "What's the matter Naru-chan?"

Naruto frowned, "I can't find Kris." Kris was a very special Pokémon to Naruto because she's been with him since he was a four. When he arrived at the Uzumaki household Kris was in a white, black and pink egg and she hatched from the egg a few years later.

Evan yawned before he tossed Naruto a blue poffin with pink sprinkles on top, "Catch."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "What am I supposed to do with thi-" he was tackled by a pink and white blur to the ground. The culprit was a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms resembling a dress. Its headdress consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centerpiece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it. Around it's neck was a blue scarf with a pink spiral on it.

"Diancie!" the jewel Pokémon cried out as she swiped the poffin and began munching on it with glee. Yep this was the mythical Pokémon known as Diancie or Kris to the Uzumaki family, she was friendly and adventurous much like young Naruto and at times a bit lazy.

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the Jewel Pokémon's cheek, "Hey Kris."

"Dian Di Diancie," she replied lavishing in Naruto's affection. She was a bit of a spoiled Pokémon and loved Naruto the most out of everybody. There was also a small streak of jealousy whenever Naruto seemed highly interested in a new Pokémon or a new girl.

Evan scratched the top of Furret's head before a question mark popped above his head, "Which girlfriends are you talking about?" He picked up the nearby cup of coffee and began to take a sip as Mito gained a nervous smile.

"Um do you remember Mina, Pyrrah and Gale?" Evan sprayed out his coffee on the kids or would have if Diancie didn't use Reflect.

"Tou-chan that's gross," Kushina mumbled from behind the Reflect shield.

KNOCK KNOCK

The ex-champion bolted out the room before Mito managed to open the door. He then yelled, "Every man for themselves as loud sounds began ringing through the house signifying his other Pokémon had just woken up. Naruto looked towards Kushina who just gave him a questionable shrug.

When Mito opened the door three women stepped through the door along with three kids around Naruto's and Kushina's ages. One woman had long flowing chocolate brown hair with green eyes behind a pair of pink glasses , one had red hair in a ponytail with blue eyes and the final woman had grayish blue hair done into a bob cut. Naruto's breath hitched at what he assumed to be their daughters. "Mito!" the three women cried giving Mito a group hug.

"Hey girls how've you been?" she asked as they separated from the hug. Once she got the confirmation that they were all fine she turned her attention towards the three little girls behind their moms. "Now who are these little ones?"

The daughter of Mina went first. Like her mother she had chocolate brown hair, but her's was done in buns with loops. Unlike her mother her eyes were a ruby red that were filled with curiosity and sparkling in wonderment. "Hi, my name is Roxanne it's nice to meet you." She was dressed in shorts and a brown school dress and she looked to be around Naruto's age. Standing next to her was a small green Pokémon with a red belly and a single horn on top of it's head and it looked to be shy as it shifted from side to side with red eyes darting everywhere. "And this is Lavitar."

"M-my name is Flannery, it's very nice to meet cha!" she whispered the beginning and yelled the last part. This was Pyrrah's daughter and she had fiery red hair similar to mother's, but for some reason hers flared out from her ponytail, her eyes were a similar shade of red as Roxanne's. She was dressed in jean pants and a black shirt. She looked to be about a few months older Naruto. Next to her was a Pokémon with dark blue fur with six red spots on the back fur on top and vanilla skin on the bottom. "And this is Cyndaquil."

Gale's child was last, she had her mother's bluish gray hair and had a pair of stormy gray eyes. "I'm Winona, it's nice meet you," the little girl said with a voice full of confidence as her long hair swayed from side to side. She had black jeans and a blue shirt with fluffy white clouds on it. Winona looked to be around Kushina's age. In her arms was a white Pokémon with an crown shaped head and had an outer layer egg shell as it's body. "This is my Togepi." (Togepi's final evolution is Togekiss which is a flying fairy type Pokémon.)

Mito grinned, "They're so cute, they act just like their mothers. I would like you to meet my children Kushina and Naruto," she gestured to the grinning female redhead that was like a mini version of herself and the boy who sometimes acted like a mini version of her husband.

"Nice to meet you, dattebane," she said giving the peace sign, "And these two are Kurama and Vix," she said pointing to the Vulpix and Fennekin respectively.

"Hi," Naruto said with a small wave, "Nice to meet you, this is Kris," he said pointing to the Diancie who just scoffed and turned away. "Sorry about that Kris doesn't like anybody right off the bat." The Diancie floated behind his back and glared at the girls over his shoulder.

"Do you girls wanna play?" Kushina asked getting a nod from them before they all ran outside to play with their Pokémon.

The mother's giggled before Mina said, "They're so cute, hopefully they're friendships lasts just as long as ours has, and now" she took her glasses as her expression turned deadly, "Where's that wimp of a husband of yours Mito?"

"I heard that you brute of a woman!" Evan yelled out from his hiding spot.

Mina's gaze turned murderous, "Your scrawny ass is mine now!" she yelled as she ran to the sound of Evan's voice and a few moments later loud crashes were heard throughout the house. Pyrrah soon followed to stop the conflict that was sure to escalate once she said the wrong thing… again.

Mito laughed, "Some people never change, right Gale? Gale? Hey stop eating all the Ice Cream!"

**-With the kids in a clearing-**

"Larvitar," the rock type said as Naruto pet her forehead while Togepi was sleeping in his lap and Cyndaquil, Kris looked at the four before she pouted and crossed her arms again. Kushina sweat dropped, Kris really did love her trainer she just hoped her little brother would manage to find a girlfriend someday.

Roxanne looked on in wonderment, "That's amazing; Larvitar has never been so open with strangers before."

"Cyndaquil has always been so timid around people other than myself ever since hehatched from his egg," Flannery said in wonder as the flame mouse Pokémon curled up in a circle next to the male redhead.

Winona agreed, "I'm more surprised he got Togepi to sleep, she's usually very hyper and will never hold still."

Kushina smiled fondly as she scratched Kurama's and Vix's ears, "That's one of Naruto's talents he's had ever since I can remember, in his presence all Pokémon become a bit more relaxed unless they're really angry and when Naruto sings everything is quite peaceful."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the three girls, "You three take really good care of your Pokémon, would you like to be friends?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Behind him Kris shook her head no and waved her arms around erratically, the girls nodded much to the dismay of the Diancie.

"Dian, Diancie Cie!" the jewel Pokémon whined in response before Naruto's unoccupied hand pet her forehead. Kris squealed in delight under Naruto's touch and sat down beside him getting the girls to giggle in response.

"What are your dreams?" Naruto asked, "Mine is to become the strongest trainer or maybe the strongest coordinator, meet all the Pokémon in the universe and have a really big family."

Roxanne poked her fingers together, "I want to be a teacher, a gym leader and the strongest rock-type trainer alive."

Flannery gave a wide grin, "I want to surpass my grandpa who was a member of the Elite Four and run my own gym!"

Winona smiled fondly, "I want to soar in the skies with my Pokémon and meet all flying type Pokémon."

Kushina put her finger to her temple, "I'm not really sure, but I want to surpass Kaa-chan and Tou-chan in some way."

"That's-" Naruto began until a loud rumbling began reverberating through the clearing. The source of the sound was charging through the forest as many trees were being knocked down. The sound grew closer before a horde of large rocky grey rhinos came charging at the children, they were known as Rhyhorn and they lived in the Safari Zone that was nearby, but there were something different about these Rhyhorn, there normally red eyes were misty and purple and they looked to be quite angry.

"Everybody move!" Naruto yelled as the children and their Pokémon attempted to run, but unfortunately everywhere they ran they were followed by the rampaging Rhyhorn. 'I wonder,' Naruto thought before he split from the kids and his hunch was right as the Rhyohrn followed him.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled as her little brother lead the Rhyhorn away.

"I'm fine go get Kaa-chan and Tou-chan and keep Kris with you!" he yelled back as the Rhyhorn started gaining on him as he is still an eight year old kid. The chase lasted for a few minutes until a small brown bipedal bunny with two tuffs of light brown fur at the top of its ears its feet and around its bottom stumbled into the clearing, it looked like it had just came out of battle if the cuts and bruises were anything to go by. "Dammit," he muttered before he picked up the bunny and continued to run.

"Buneary?" the bunny Pokémon asked weakly as it watched Naruto run away from the Rhyhorn.

Naruto continued running until one of the Rhyhorn had gotten smart and decided to use Rock Throw at the running redhead causing him to trip and fall while trying to protect Buneary. When he stopped rolling he looked up to see the Rhyhorn only a few yards away from him, he heard people shout his name as his parents, sister, new friends and their moms, Pokémon ran to aid him, but they would never make it there in time and the Rhyhorn were to close for one of their Pokémon to use a long range move.

Everything slowed down as the Rhyhorn were now on nearly on top of him and with the sheer number of them it was highly unlikely that he would survive, so he tossed the Buneary near his parents so it wouldn't get trampled.

"NARUTO!"

"DIANCIE!" Kris was the last thing Naruto heard as everything went black and a blinding flash well blinded everyone. And because the light blinded everyone no one could see Naruto's eyes turn golden and became slits.

When the light died down everyone was shocked to see that Naruto was alright and looked completely alright, but it was even more surprising to see him laying down face first in a crater about eight yards wide with Rhyhorn knocked out all around him.

"What the heck just happened?" Mina asked as they ran towards the fallen redheaded male. No one could answer the question, but Evan had a thinking expression on his face he had felt something like this in his earlier years as a trainer, 'Naruto could you be?'

The Buneary looked at the group before it limped into the forest to heal, but not before it's gaze lingered on Naruto's sleeping form with a look of curiosity, it had actually seen what had happened and a normal human could never come close to what that kid just did. This would be the last time the Buneary would see human for a long time.

**-6 years later-**

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Wake up!" Naruto cracked his eyes open to see two female children bouncing up and down on his bed. One was a girl with short red hair around five with a white headband and green eyes similar to her father's (in Naruto's world her eyes are black) while the other girl was around five as well, but she had long white hair and Mito's purple eyes.

"Honoka-chan, Eva-chan get off," Naruto mumbled raising the covers over his head before the two jumped on his stomach. "All right you little monsters I'm up," he said as he tossed the covers off along with the twins. The twins giggled before they ran off to play with their parents Pokémon. Naruto had changed a lot in eight years, his hair had grown out just to his neck and the orange hair in front of his eye has gone into his left bang. His frame had become similar to his father's and he had grown to a height of 5'7. His outfit had relatively stayed the same since he was a child except for the addition of the burnt orange jacket with black linings on it.

"Naru-chan wake up!" Mito yelled from downstairs, "You have to get Littleroot town in an hour, your Tou-chan's Salamance won't wait forever!" Naruto grumbled before the twins ran out his room and he began to change for his first day of a new adventure. Kris who had been sleeping next to him soon woke up and yawned before she helped Naruto pack his things.

Naruto pulled out the Cherish Ball and held it up to Kris, "Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"

"Dian Ance Diancie," the jewel Pokémon replied with a large smile before she hugged her trainer as she reminisced about the day they met.

**-Flashback-**

_A four year old Naruto was watching his sister Kushina battle his mother Mito all the while holding the incubator he was found with. On Kushina's side were her Vulpix and her Fennekin battling against his mother's Milotic, a beautiful sea serpent Pokémon and her Vaporeon, a four legged light blue Pokémon with a white frill around its neck and a mermaid like tail._

_"Vaporeon use Water Pulse and Milotic use Blizzard," Mito ordered as Vaporean fired off a pulse of water that turned into a massive wave of water that was soon turned into a frozen wave of ice._

_"Vix use Flamethrower, Kurama use Inferno!" a six year old Kushina said as her Vulpix launched a spiral column of flames while the Fennekin launched a Flamethrower through the center that managed to hold off the icy tidal wave heading for them._

_Naruto smiled with childlike enthusiasm, "Just think someday we'll be able to battle just like that too," he said as he took the oddly colored egg out the capsule and held it in his lap. The egg began heating up and glowing brightly gaining the attention of his mother and sister, soon the egg began changing shape. When the light died down Naruto had been tackled to the ground, and the culprit was snuggling into his chest._

_"Diancie!" she said looked into Naruto's blue eyes with her red ones. Mito's and Kushina's jaws dropped at seeing a legendary cuddling with their little Maelstrom. They walked closer to see it up close only to be attacked by a storm of diamonds._

_Kushina who had inherited her mother's temper snapped, "What's the big idea?!"_

_The Diancie pulled her eyelid down and blew Kushina a raspberry as she hugged Naruto's neck. Mito eyes lit up in understanding, "It appears that Naruto's new friend is very protective of him."_

_"But how didn't it just hatch?" she asked as her Pokémon got the same treatment from the Jewel Pokémon as she did. _

_"It did, but I also know that ever since he could talk he has done so to that egg everyday," Mito said as she remembered peeking on Naruto right before he went to bed talking to the egg._

_Naruto rubbed the jewel on top of Diancie's head, "You deserve a name so I think I'll call you Kris, how does that sound?" he asked as the Diancie cheered in agreement._

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto smiled as returned Diancie to her Cherish Ball before he ran downstairs.

**-Break-**

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes Kaa-chan."

"An extra pair of rations to last you until you get to Petalburg City?"

"Hai."

"You got your extra pack of clothes?"

"Yes Kaa-chan."

Mito grinned deviously, "Do you have protection to use when you have to satisfy your beastly urges on an innocent girl?"

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled with a red face.

Mito giggled before she grabbed Naruto in a large bone crushing, "It only feels like a day since we found you, and you're already leaving for your own journey. Be sure to call once you make it to Littleroot and be careful Team Magma and Team Aqua are getting active again. If you see Kushina tell her to call home we get worried." Soon Eva, Honoka and even Evan joined in the hug.

A few minutes later Naruto was riding on the back of a large bluish gray dragon with a long neck and red wings. It had four short legs and a seriously long tail, it's ears were sharp and rigid and looked kind of like horns and had four fangs sticking out from its jaw. This was a Salamance and more specifically his father's Salamance one of the fastest fliers of the Pokémon world.

But unknown to Naruto he was being watched by a Pokémon with the appearance of a sheathed is dark brown with curved lines across its surface. Its appearance unsheathed is a silver sword, with a gem that looks like an eye engraved on its hilt. Attached to the pommel is a long, dark blue cloth with a swirl design in lighter blue at its four-split end. On the top of the pommel was a camera.

Nearby a pair of glasses gleamed from the sunlight as the figure rested on a couch with their legs dangling over, "So that's Naruto Uzumaki, my my at least this mission will be interesting."

**-Break-**

A few hours later Naruto was waving goodbye to the flying dragon type Pokémon as it flew away back to his home in Lilycove. "Now where's this Professor Birch tou-san told me to find?" he asked himself as he walked around Littleroot town.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" a male voice cried out from the nearby forest that led to the next town over. Naruto ran over to the source of the noise to see a slightly chubby man climbing up a tree from a barking hyena like Pokémon with a grey body and a black face that had yellow eyes. This was the Bite Pokémon Poochyena.

Naruto deadpanned for a moment as he saw a full grown man being chased by a Pokémon that didn't even come up to his knees all the way. He was tempted to call out Kris just so she could see this, but decided against it. Professor Birch spotted him and waved at him, "Hey could you do me a favor and grab a Pokémon out of my bag to subdue this Poochyena?!" he yelled as the Bite Pokémon tried to take bite of his rear end.

Naruto sighed, he could deal with the pooch pretty easily if he got close enough, but on the flip side he could see a new Pokémon outside of his books. He opened up the bag and saw three Pokeballs and picked up the one on the far right. "Come on out," he said as he released the Pokémon inside.

The Pokémon inside was a small amphibious quadruped Pokémon, with a blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. "Mudkip Mud."

Naruto's eyes sparkled for a moment before he kneeled onto one knee and gently pet the Mud Fish Pokémon, "Hello Mudkip I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you little guy." Naruto had to dodge a stream of water that was aimed towards his head, "My bad girl." Mudkip nodded.

"Could you do me a favor Mudkip?" he asked getting the water type starter's attention, "Can you help me calm down that Poochyena before he takes a bite out of that man's pants?"

"Mud Mud," she agreed as she turned towards the barking hyena.

Naruto grinned, "Alright then use Water Gun to get its attention." Mudkip fired off a Water Gun straight towards Poochyena and hit its mark on the back of its head. The Bite Pokémon turned towards the new team and barked before it began running towards Mudkip. Naruto began with the next attack, "Wait for it to get in close."

Mudkip nodded before she stood her ground as the Poochyena charged until it almost right on top on her, "Now use slide under it and then use Tackle to send it flying!" Mudkip slammed her head into the Poochyena's unguarded stomach and sent it flying. The Bite Pokémon shook off the Tackle before charging in again with its own Tackle. "Mudkip use Water Gun on the ground and then alide in with Tackle."

"Mud Mudkip!" she said as the ground became slick from the water gun before she charged at the now slipping Poochyena. Mudkip then tackled the pooch with an increased speed sending it into the bushes.

"Good job Mudkip," Naruto said as the water type jumped up and down.

The man slid down off the tree before running up to the pair, "That was some remarkable skills for a trainer and a Pokémon that just met, my name is Professor Birch."

"So you're the professor Mito kaa-chan told me about, nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said as Mudkip climbed on top of his shoulder.

Birch gained a sign of recognition on his face, "So you're Mito's and Evan's son, I was an old friend of theirs. Might I ask you a favor?" he asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Sure."

"My daughter left her Pokedex here at the lab when she left for her journey a few hours ago and if it's not too much trouble could you deliver it for me when you see her, I'll go ahead and give you one yours as a new trainer. You can also have that Mudkip as your starter Pokémon, she seems to have taken a shine to you."

Naruto fist pumped as the Mudkip on his shoulder cried out its name in enjoyment at having a new friend, "I think I'll call you Mimi, how does that sound?"

"Mudkip," Mimi said to her new name as she nuzzled her trainer's face only for Diancie's Cherish Ball to snap open releasing the Jewel Pokémon. Said Pokémon glared at the new addition to the team before grabbing onto Naruto's neck. "Mud?"

Professor Birch had promptly fainted after seeing a mythic legendary Pokémon so close up, the redheaded Uzumaki sighed before he dragged Birch by his leg while Kris tried to establish ground rules with Mimi, "I have a feeling this adventure is going to be very, very troublesome."

**END**

**Kris (Diancie) level 25**

**Diamond Storm**

**Reflect**

**Moon Blast**

**Return**

**Mimi (Mudkip) level 5**

**Tackle**

**Water Gun **

**Growl**

**In the next chapter we get to meet Naruto's companion and no it is not Birch's daughter, but his companion's main Pokémon is not a starter form Hoenn. **

**So tell me how it was and don't forget to review. Also I will be taking turns updating these two stories every two weeks or somewhere in that time frame so don't forget to check out my other story as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Second Chapter Of the Whirpool Trainer.**

**Sorry I'm late with the update but I've been playing Pokémon Omega Ruby for the past few days and I love it with a passion. Everything was so much fun and the characters were all unique, Courtney from Team Magma was 'interesting' to say the least and the Delta Episode was also fun.**

**But enough of me chatting on here's the disclaimer and the story, but don't forget to check the author's note at the bottom of the story.**

**Storm Eve does not own Naruto OR Pokémon **

"Mimi use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it Chic and use Ember!"

"Use Water Gun on the ground!" Naruto said as the Mudkip shot the ground making a small wave of water that shielded Mudkip from the sparks of fire. On the opposing side was a small orange and yellow chicken like Pokémon, this was Torchic the fire starter of the Hoenn region.

Her trainer was a girl with chestnut brown hair in two large tails with an orange clip on the side and blue eyes. She wore a no sleeve golden yellow shirt under a sleeveless blue vest that covered her moderate bust, along with black biker shorts under a white and blue skirt. Around her neck was a red bandana and on top of her head was a blue beret. "Alright Chic use Scratch!" she ordered as the flame chick Pokémon charged the Mudkip and managed to score a clean hit.

Naruto smiled as his Mudkip got back up, "Mimi charge in with Tackle!"

"Chic dodge it!" her trainer said as the Torchic jumped in the air to avoid the attack.

"Mimi now use Water Gun as she's caught off guard."

"Mudkip!" Mimi said as she fired a Water Gun that was able to knick Torchic's side and severely weaken it. Chic kneeled to a single knee and to catch her breath while Mimi panted in exhaustion, they had been battling for the past twenty minutes straight.

Suddenly Naruto clapped his hands interrupting the battle, "All right that's enough for now, your Torchic is amazing Sapphire."

(This is a mix of May from the anime and Sapphire from manga, she will be a definite gym battler, and probably a coordinator like Narutofor a different reason, but still a coodinator, they will also have another rival that competes in both contests and gym battles.)

"I guess so," she said a little bit miffed at their battle ending early. Sapphire full name was May Sapphire Birch, but her friends and family called her Sapphire. She had challenged Naruto to a battle after he delivered her the Pokedex that she had forgotten in her rush to begin her journey. Sapphire was pleasantly surprised when Naruto turned out to be an amazing battler, she would make him a rival if no matter what. And he was nicer than that trainer she had the displeasure of meeting a few days ago.

"What's your dream?" Naruto asked as he pet Mimi behind her fin.

Sapphire pondered for a moment, "My dream is to become the best trainer in the whole world and become the champion of Hoenn!" she stated with passion and flames roaring behind her and her Torchic.

Naruto chuckled to himself, "That's a pretty good dream, but-"

"But what?" she asked.

"But you're going to have to defeat me first, so don't lose to anyone but me," he said with a challenging grin that was soon matched by Sapphire's own challenging grin.

"Same goes to you Naruto, you better not lose unless it's to me got it?"

"Got it and are you going to be competing in the Junior Tournament in Rustboro City for new trainers?" the redhead asked getting Birch's daughter to nod in response. "I'll be seeing you in the finals then Sapphire, dattebane!" he quickly covered his mouth but it was too late as Sapphire just stared at him.

"Pffft Bwhahaha!" she laughed the redhead who's face matched his hair. "Oh my gosh that's so freaking funny, you have a verbal tick!"

"S-shut up!" the flustered Naruto said as Mimi nuzzled his stomach and Sapphire's Chic was on its back laughing its feathered rear off.

Sapphire's laughing slowly died down, "Oh come on your verbal tick isn't that bad, it's actually kinda cu- I mean it's fine people have verbal ticks," she recovered and of Naruto heard the first part he didn't say anything about the comment. Eventually the two parted ways after promising not to lose to anyone except one another, but what Naruto didn't notice was Sapphire staring at him as his form retreated back into the forest while she continued to Petalburg City.

"Come on Mimi we're going to do some training I want to show you some things my mom did with her water type Pokémon, and you'll be training with Kris as well," he said as he released the Diancie out from her Cherish Ball.

"Diancie!" she called out and hovered around for a moment before latching onto Naruto's neck with a cheer.

"Are you ready for some training Kris, Mimi?" he asked getting the two Pokémon to nod in response, "Great, now let's get started and I think I'll join you, I can't become a liability if my Pokémon are too tired to battle after all."

-**In the bushes-**

The same sword like Pokémon from earlier was in the bush watching Naruto and his Pokémon, especially the Diancie, before a hand touched the hilt getting the Pokémon to have a small freak out before it saw who it was that touched it. "Relax Honedge it's just me," the bespectacled girl said as she crouched next to the ghost and steel type Pokémon, "I came to check this out in person, I can't believe someone actually has a Diancie in Hoenn."

"Honedge Hon?"

"You're asking why do I need Diancie, in all honesty I don't I just want to-hello!" she yelled but still managed to avoid detection.

What caused her to yell you might ask?

It might have been Diancie creating diamonds worth more than a home in Lilycove City out of thin air.

It might have been the fact that Naruto was currently fighting his Pokémon with what looked to be little effort.

But it was probably the fact that Naruto was only dressed in a black t-shirt that had just been sprayed by water causing it to cling to his form.

"I'm really glad I followed this lead now," she said as she pushed her glasses up intent on burning the image in her mind. You can't really blame her, she hadn't been even around guys all that much. The only guy she had actually been around for her entire life was her father and he hadn't exactly had been fond of guys looking at his little girl even before she became developed.

The ghost sword Pokémon sighed before returning to watch Naruto.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Alright good job you two," Naruto said as he patted the two Pokémon on the head. Kris had a thin layer of sweat on her whole Mimi was trying and failing to stay awake, both Pokémon glared at Naruto. He was not a slave driver but he trained them enough to push their limits, he made sure they didn't specialize in any one category in particular and even made them use moves in ways they never would have thought of.

For Kris he improved her control and power over her diamonds and her speed to the point where she could control the number of diamonds made and their paths of trajectory.

For Mimi her power and defense increased to the point she could knock down a tree in two or three blows, she even learned Mud-Slap.

Naruto looked up at the sky, "We've still got a few hours of daylight left are you girls hungry?" he asked getting Diancie and Mudkip to tiredly cheer in response. "Alright just give me a few minutes then." Naruto pulled out pots and pans from his bag and began picking berries from the nearby trees. After he had found the berries he began cutting up the barriers and mixing them together.

A few minutes later the smell from what Naruto was cooking began to attract wild Pokémon from the forest such as Zizagoon, Tailow, Poochyena, Shroomish and a few Ralts came into the clearing. Even Honedge and the girl in the bushes began to grow hungry from the delightful smell, and Kris and Mimi were eagerly awaiting for their food. When Naruto was done he looked around to see so many hungry Pokémon around him, "I guess you guys want some too?" he asked as the their stomachs rumbled in response. "Alright just give me a few minutes." He couldn't leave these Pokémon hungry they might try to steal Kris's and Mimi's food and then they would get into one big fight that he didn't want to deal with.

By the time Naruto was finally finished he had made eight Oran berry Pokémon food and even berry sandwiches and a few bowls of ramen for himself. He had even made food for the creatures hiding in the bushes. "Go ahead and eat up!" he said before the Pokémon charged in and grabbed their own berry themed food item before running back into the forest. Kris and Mimi had snatched a sandwich and some Pokémon food before they were all gone, Kris dug in and began eating at a ravenous pace while Mimi sniffed the food first.

"Mud Mudkip Mud?"

Kris looked at Mimi with a slightly less angry look than she gave the Mud Fish Pokémon earlier, "Di Cie Diancie Di," she said as Mimi took a bite out of the food her new trainer had made. Mudkip gained a starry look in her eyes before she devoured the rest of her food getting Naruto to chuckle at his two Pokémon.

"LOUDRED!" a yell sounded out from the forest, the yell was followed by a large blue boxy-shaped bipedal Pokémon with a stubby nose above its prominent mouth. It has two circular ears on the ends of short stalks. The ear insides ringed with black and purple, and the back of the ears ringed with black. It has arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes. There is a yellow circle on each foot's underside. Its back has a yellow pattern that resembles sound waves. It's eyes were a misty purple just like the Rhyhorn all those years ago.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and held it up to the raging Pokémon before it replied in a computerized voice: **Loudred the Big Voice Pokémon. Loudred's bellowing can completely decimate a wood-frame house. It uses its voice to punish its foes. This Pokémon's round ears serve as loudspeakers, The shock waves from its cries can tip over trucks. It stamps its feet to power up.**

**Gender Male **

**Level 20**

**Moves: Uproar, Stomp, Astonish, Take Down, Hyper Beam**

"What the heck is a Loudred doing near Petalburg City, they're supposed to be near Rustboro City." (Because of the tunnel that has all the Whishmur, one has to evolve at some point)

Loudred's eyes locked onto Naruto before it charged at him with a Take Down, the redhead dived out of the way with his Pokémon in tow and the raging sound Pokémon crashed into the trees. But unfortunately it only seemed to make it angrier.

"Kris use Diamond Storm, Mimi use Water Gun!" he ordered as he dodged another one of Loudred's Take Downs. The two Pokémon nodded in unison before the Mudkip's Water Gun unbalanced the Big Noise Pokémon before a Diamond Storm knocked it off its feet and into the trees. The Big Noise Pokémon got back up before it began stomping the ground, it then let out a loud sound wave. Naruto and his Pokémon covered his ears, "Dammit this is Loudred's Uproar and it only gets louder as time goes on, Mimi use Mud Slap while its mouth is open!"

The Mudkip nodded before she kicked up a glob of mud in the Loudred's mouth getting it to hack and choke. The Big Noise Pokémon grew even angrier and it's eyes turned crimson before an orange ball began growing in the middle of it's mouth signifying a Hyper Beam.

"Dammit it all," Naruto muttered, Hyper Beam isn't easy to dodge due to it's size and it didn't help they were only a few yards away from the evolved form of Whishmur. This was going to hurt a lot unless-

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" a pair of green vines came from behind and wrapped behind Loudred's ears and pulled causing the Big Noise Pokémon to fire its Hyper Beam towards the sky. Taking advantage of the situation Kris and Mimi fired a Moonblast and a Water Gun respectively as the two attacks combined into a bright pinkish white stream of energy.

The Loudred staggered, "Loudreeeeeed." It fell into the grass back first and didn't get back up, Naruto walked over to the Loudred and opened one of its eyes to see it had returned to normal.

"Hey are you okay?" a female voice asked from the tree in front of him. The owner of the voice was a girl with short black hair and crystal blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses. She wore blue jeans, a black tank top over her ample chest with a short sleeved green vest over. Hanging around her neck was white feather that reached down to her breasts.

Next to her were two Pokémon not native to Hoenn, one was a bipedal hedgehog with a brown body and green fur. It had two long horn like protrusions sticking out from the top of its head with a small black nose and a pair of buck teeth. The other Pokémon was a floating sword with a guard that was meant to be the face.

Naruto dumbly nodded before Kris slapped his cheeks with her small hands, "I'm alright, thanks for the save. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, these are my Pokémon Kris and Mimi." He introduced the two female Pokémon only for Mimi to say hi and Kris to turn away huffing again, "What's yours?"

"Millis, Millis Steel and these are my Pokémon Chespin and Honedge," she introduced as the two shook hands. Naruto tilted his head to the side, an action Millis found to be kinda cute, and said, "Chespin and Honedge are from the Kalos Region so what are you doing in Hoenn?" (One of thieves from the latest Pokémon movies, Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, the reason I picked her was because when I was writing the story I was watching the movie and I kind of liked her character despite there not being much character to deal with.)

Millis huffed and was about to comment until Loudred began making noises, "How's about I tell you at the Pokémon Center in Petalburg City, I'd rather not deal with a Loudred that just woke up and probably has a really bad headache." Naruto paled and nodded before the trainers returned their individual Pokémon and ran towards Petalburg City.

**-In Petalburg City-**

Naruto and Millis were sitting next to another while their Pokémon were being checked over by Nurse Joy and her Chansey. "So Millis, what are you doing in Hoenn?"

Millis gave a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her head, "Um I'm in Hoenn because I heard a legend that there is a treasure somewhere buried in some secret location, and in there is a clue in each city that will lead you to it."

Now this peaked Naruto's interest, "What kind of treasure is it?"

The Kalos native shrugged, "Don't know, but the legend says the treasure will grant your one true desire that lies in the very bottom of your heart," Millis's eyes seemed to gain a hint of sadness in them. "My mother also started her journey in Hoenn before she met my father and I want to follow in her footsteps."

"Sorry for bringing the subject up," Naruto said with remorse. He loved his Kaa-chan and Tou-chan very much, but he couldn't help but wonder who his real parents were and if they were still out there. But for some reason he couldn't hate them, they found him a good home and gave him with Kris.

"It's alright you didn't know, so why don't you tell me a little about yourself Naruto?"

"Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki future champion of Hoenn and one day the strongest trainer in the world. I love Pokémon and I want to surpass both my parents and my sister," Naruto said with confidence before he was bowled over by an overexcited Kris and Mimi.

"You're Pokémon are all healed," Nurse Joy said with a small laugh. This Pokémon Center was run by a mother and daughter duo and this Nurse Joy was the daughter as she was only around eighteen years old.

Millis laughed before her Chespin and Honedge were brought over by Nurse Joy's Chansey, Naruto sat up with Mimi on his head and Kris in his arms, "You two are clingy has anyone ever told you that?" he asked. Mimi just looked at him like he was an idiot while Kris was trying to act innocent, but the devil horns and the pitchfork tail were making it quite difficult to believe the fairy/rock hybrid Pokémon.

Millis smiled at the scene before Chespin tugged at her sleeve and began pointing at the redhead and his Pokémon while calling out his own name. "Chespin that's a marvelous idea," she whispered before she got her game face on.

"Hey Naruto, you're going across Hoenn to challenge the gym leaders right?" Millis asked a bit timidly. The redhead nodded before Millis poked the tip of her fingers together, "Do you mind if I join you on your journey?"

Naruto pondered for a moment, "I don't see why not, besides Kris and Mimi have seen to take a liking to you." Mimi said her own name in agreement while Kris gave Millis the most evil glare anyone's ever seen before the Diancie turned her nose away like she had smelt something bad rotten.

'Cheeky little princess,' Millis thought with a tick mark.

The doors to the Pokémon Center slid open and a group of trainers came running in holding their injured Pokémon in their arms. The mother Nurse Joy was immediately taking the Pokémon and putting them on the stretchers while mumbling to herself, "Let's see, no claw markings, energy drained, traces of electricity and burns."

The daughter Nurse Joy turned on the trainers with an angry scowl, "You went after 'that' Pokémon didn't you? I've warned you time and time again that Pokémon is far too dangerous for you to catch!" she yelled.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask about 'that' Pokémon, "Hey Nurse Joy what's 'that' Pokémon?" he asked getting the daughter to take a break in tearing the trainers a new one.

(Let's just call the daughter Sonia) Sonia sighed, "That Pokémon is a very special case, it was abandoned by it's trainer in Petalburg Forest while it was poisoned by a Dustox. It eventually stumbled back in front of the Pokémon Center where I healed it. But because of that it doesn't trust anybody besides me and Chansey and trainers who try to catch it are always beaten quite easily. I've warned trainers to avoid, but they don't seem to listen."

Naruto's fist clenched, "I may not be able to understand releasing a Pokémon, but I know releasing it while it was injured is just wrong." He said before he locked eyes with Kris and then Mimi. She gave him a quick nod before getting out of his arms and floated next to him. "Come on let's go."

"Wait a minute," Millis said grabbing his shoulder, "Didn't Nurse Joy just say that the Pokémon doesn't trust strangers? Stop and think for a minute, what are you going to exactly do anyway?"

"I want to help it."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I'll find out when I get there," Naruto said as he ran off to go find the Pokémon.

Nurse Joy came up and patted Millis's shoulder, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

Naruto came back with his head down, "Where exactly is the Pokémon?"

"Apparently not," Millis said with a finger on her forehead before Nurse Joy pointed east and he took off running again, but this time Millis followed.

**-About 10 minutes later-**

Naruto and Millis arrived at a clearing and found a strange sight, it was a small Pokémon in a white dress, it had blue hair in a bowl shape that covered its eyes and a large orange horn sticking out from the center. It was surrounded by trainers who had Zigzagoon, Poochyena. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and checked the one in the center for information.

**Ralts The Feeling Pokémon- Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.**

**Ralts gender: Male Level 10**

**Moves: Confusion, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Teleport**

"So it's a shiny Ralts," Naruto said before the Trainers began attacking. The Ralts ducked under a Tackle from Zigzagoon and launched an icy blue punch at its unguarded stomach before smashing a yellow colored fist in the jaw of an incoming Poochyena. The trainers tried attacking in groups but not even that worked as Ralts caught the Zigzagoon ina Confusion and used them as shields against the Poochyena.

"Ralts," the feeling Pokémon said before freezing the ground with an Ice Punch and made all the Pokémon slide. The trainers were about to call on their other Pokémon only for a blue force to grab the balls and toss them back towards the outer layer of the woods. Said trainers ran after picking up their injured Pokémon back towards the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and get an earful from Nurse Joy.

Ralts turned towards the bush Naruto and Millis were hiding in and called them out. Naruto stood up first with both hands up and calmly walked towards the shiny Ralts, but it wasn't necessary Ralts couldn't sense any negative intent in the redhead. This doesn't mean Ralts him trusted at all, some people could hide their intent.

"So you're the one doing all the damage to those Pokémon aren't you?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. He sat down next to the unusual Ralts, this Ralts wasn't shy like most normally would be. Naruto then patted the spot next to him for Millis and their Pokémon to come get acquainted the Psychic/ Fairy hybrid.

The Ralts shrugged before he noticed the female and other Pokémon walking/floating towards them. He slightly tensed as the rock/fairy type floated towards him, Kris was stronger than all the other Pokémon in sight.

"So how did it feel when your trainer abandoned you?" Naruto asked before he leaned out the way of an incoming Fire Punch.

"Ralts Ra Ralts!" the shiny Feeling Pokémon said as he tried to punch the redhead with his elemental punches. How dare this trainer ask him that question! His first trainer was nice at first until he had lost a match against Norman the Petalburg City Gym Leader and afterwards his trainer just tossed him to the curb with an ultimatum. Either get lost or come back in a week stronger than ever. Ralts chose the latter and went to the forest to train, especially in his attack and speed. After a week he rejoined his trainer and all was right for a few hours, until his trainer had decided to stumble into a nest of Shroomish lead by a very strong Breloom. One fight later and Ralts was poisoned by a Poison Powder.

His trainer's exact words were, "I can't believe I took you back, you've been useless before but now you're just dragging me down. So see you later you waste of space."

He should have seen it coming, he is the Feeling Pokémon after all. He had done something he hadn't done in a long time, he cried. The Breloom and Shroomish felt sorry for the poor Ralts and had decided to at least help him get to the Pokémon Center where that nice pink haired lady and her Chansey healed all Pokémon. But after that he couldn't trust people, it didn't help that trainers kept coming after him.

"How about we make a deal? We battle and if I win you come along with me and my friends and I'll show you not all trainers are bad. And if you win I'll make sure no trainer ever bothers you again." Ralts looked at Naruto and pondered the thought for a moment until Naruto continued, "If you don't take this bet then there's a pretty good chance you'll evolve into a Kirlia and then a male Gardevoir."

"Ralts!" the Feeling Pokémon called out getting into a battle stance. Kris floated next to Naruto with a cry of her species ready for battle.

"Alright Mimi are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Mudkip!" Mimi said as she leaped in front of the blue eyed redhead while the Jewel Pokémon looked absolutely crushed.

Kris looked at Naruto with fake teary eyes and started pointing at the Ralts and Mimi, "Diancie Di Di Cie Diancie!"

Naruto held up his hands, "W-well it wouldn't be fair, you're so strong and battling Pokémon like this would be good for Mimi." Diancie still had the fake teary eyes that were beginning to well up and she started to fake sniffle. "H-how about I give you Poffins tonight?"

"Diancie?" Kris asked with one eye peeking out from behind her sleeve.

"Fine that too," he said as Diancie smiled brightly. "Alright Mimi use Water Gun!" he ordered as the Mudfish Pokémon fired off a stream of water that the Ralts was able to dodge. Ralts came in with a Thunder Punch to try and end this in one shot. "Dodge and use Mud-Slap!" Mimi dodged the incoming Thunder Punch by a hair before kicking up a club of mud at the shiny feeling Pokémon at extremely close range.

"Ralts!" Ralts cried out as he tried to rub the mud out of his eyes. This was a mistake as the Mudkip got a free Tackle to the gut making him skid along the ground.

Millis's eyes were rapidly watching the two Pokémon go at it while her eyes kept flickering onto Naruto. 'He's quick on his feet and it looks like he's raised his Pokémon remarkably well despite only having Mudkip for a few days. Looks like this will be much harder than I originally thought.'

"Good job, now use Water Gun again," the redhead said as Mimi shot off another shot of water. But unlike the other Water Guns Ralts used Confusion to stop it dead in its tracks, with a cry of his name Ralts redirected the Water Gun back at the water type starter and scored a hit. The shiny Pokémon nailed Mimi with a Thunder Punch before the Mudkip could regain her bearings and was about to land another Thunder Punch.

"Mimi use Water Pulse!" the Mudkip glared at Ralts before an orb of water formed right in front of her mouth. The Mudkip slammed the orb of water on the ground creating a tidal wave the size of an Aggron and the wave engulfed Ralts and sent him into a stone. Ralts fell to the ground with swirls for eyes as the Mudkip cried her name in victory. She was soon picked up from the ground and engulfed in a hug by her red headed trainer.

"You used Water Pulse right in your first battle, I'm so proud of you," Naruto said as he rubbed Mimi's cheeks. Mimi sighed in contentment getting Kris to puff out her cheeks in response. The redhead then walked over to the downed Ralts before picking him up and walking back towards the Pokémon Center.

"Aren't you going to catch him?" Millis asked with her hands behind her back.

Naruto shook his head, "Not yet, if I catch him while he's knocked out he might resent me for it," he stated as he passed her. He then sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his free hand and gave a grin, "Plus I would feel bad if I did, so I'm gonna go let Nurse Joy heal him dattebane."

'So he's also a big softie, and also dattebane?' Millis thought with a light giggle as she followed Naruto back towards the Pokémon Center.

**-Pokémon Center a few minutes later-**

Ralts's eyes snapped open and he looked around trying to figure out where he was before the shiny Pokémon realized he was on a hospital bed. The feeling Pokémon hopped off the bed with a grunt and opened the door to his room before walking off to find some answers.

"I didn't think it would have felt right if I had just caught Ralts with him still holding some bitter views towards trainers." Ralts heard from Nurse Joy's main room. That had to be the trainer with the Mudkip that beat him.

**-With Naruto, Millis and Nurse Joy-**

Rika was right in Naruto's face and staring into his eyes trying to detect any lies, "So you're telling me that if Ralts wished to be let go you would let him go, even though you probably would never find another shiny Ralts ever again?"

Naruto stared right back at Nurse Joy with an unwavering confidence, "Yes I would."

"…"

"…"

Sonia leaned forward and pecked Naruto's forehead, not in a romantic way but in a sisterly way, but Kris looked ready to bury the nurse in a pile of diamonds, "I wish there were more trainers like you, you would be surprised about how many trainers abuse their Pokémon, but you have something in you that I can't doubt. And there's someone here that has also been hearing all this."

The door opened and Ralts walked over to Naruto's backpack with a slight skip in his step. Once he reached said backpack he opened it and started looking for something, a moment later he found what he was looking for then the shiny feeling Pokémon pulled out a pure white Pokéball that was sealed by a single crimson colored line. Ralts gave Naruto a look with his arms crossed before he tapped the center of the Premier Ball.

Shake…Shake…Shake…Clink!

Naruto looked surprised at this for a moment before he smiled and picked up the Pokéball, "Welcome to the family Saber." (I named my shiny Ralts the exact same thing when I started Omega Ruby) Mimi and Kris cheered for different reasons. Mimi was happy because of a new friend, while Kris was happy that it wasn't another female joining them.

**-That night-**

Naruto was sleeping with Kris on his chest, Mimi by his head and Saber near his legs. While Naruto was full on asleep, his roommate Millis was not. She was wide awake and currently kicking her legs back and forth while she laid on her stomach, in her hands was a small book and a pen.

'Check, check, check, phase one check.'

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto and Millis were waving goodbye to Sonia and her mother before Sonia's mother began talking, "If I only I was ten years younger, I'd rock that young stud's world."

"MOTHER!" Sonia yelled in embarrassment as her cheeks turned cherry red at the thought of someone getting it on with her mother.

Her mother just smiled in response, "What, he's cute, kind, and cares about Pokémon what's not to like. Speaking of which do you have a boyfriend yet because I think I just found a really good candidate." She said with a sneaky smile.

"MOTHER!"

**-With Naruto and Millis in Petalburg Forest-**

"So Millis what treasure is located in Rustboro City?" Naruto

Millis put a finger to her chin, "The treasure in Rustboro City is called The Genie's Hole, it's supposed to be a dimensional hole that can transfer anything anywhere whenever," she said with a curious gaze. "No one really knows where it is, but the legend says it's somewhere in the tunnel of noise and the only those who are worthy can find it."

"Well that's helpful there are like four tunnels in Rustoboro alone, how about I help you find it after my gym battle?" Naruto asked.

Millis shrugged in response, "Don't' see why not, not like it's going anywhere." Before Naruto could say a thing a man dressed in a white lab coat with thick glasses bumped into him. The redhead rubbed the lump on top of his head and growled out, "What the heck man?"

"H-help me I being chased by two goons!" he said before he hid behind Millis and two dressed in different uniforms came running over to the pair. One was a male dressed in a pair of red shirts and a red hood on top of a darker red outfit that had long sleeves, he had a strange volcano shaped emblem on the front of his shirt. The other was also a male dressed in a blue pirate themed outfit and a small goatee on his chin.

"Alright that's far enough!" the one in red yelled before being shoved by the pirate wannabe, "So just go ahead and give me the Devon Goods!" The man in the red got back up before he butted heads with the pirate wannabe. "Get out my way you sea loving bastard!"

"Make me you land humping pervert!"

"Ocean dwelling pedophile!"

"Dried up ten year virgin!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled interrupting their insult throwing contest, "Let's just agree you're both jackasses who probably have no sex life whatsoever and you have a crush on a girl that's one of the top dogs and you know she'll never acknowledge you're existence."

Both men were soon drawing circles on the ground with small rain clouds over their heads, "Damn Naruto that was kinda cold," Millis said with the scientist still behind her nodding his head in agreement. Naruto just shrugged before the two goons got back up with a fire in their eyes.

"Screw the Devon Goods I'm kicking this kid's ass!" both goons said at the exact same time before they both pulled out a regular Pokéball, "Go Poochyena!" Two of the little black hyenas appeared in a show of light with a savage growl. With a quick nod towards Millis they both pulled out their own Pokéball.

"Saber come on out."

"Chespin let's rock it!"

Naruto looked at Millis with a deadpan expression, "Really, let's rock it?"

Millis had the decency to blush, "Lay off, it's the best I could come up with!"

"No, no I think it's perfectly fine," Naruto said with an expression that said she didn't believe her.

"At least I don't have a verbal tick, dattebane." This time it was Naruto's turn to blush.

"Excuse me, but you two can go make out with your boyfriend/girlfriend later, but right now you're about to get your asses beat!" the wannabe pirate said with a tick mark before he and the goon in red ordered their Poochyenas to attack with Tackle.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend! Chespin/Ralts use Vine Whip/Thunder Punch!" they said with blushes across their faces as Saber jabbed the Poochyena across the muzzle, while Chespin caught the incoming Bite Pokémon and tossed him towards the other Poochyena.

"Don't take that Poochyena get up and use Bite!" the man in red said while the pirate wannabe said the exact same thing and the two Pokémon charged in again.

"Chespin use Rollout!" Millis said as her Chespin curled up into a green sphere before it charged towards the two Poochyena and in the quick clash both of the little hyenas were sent flying into the air.

"Saber boost yourself up with Confusion and slam the Poochyena down with Fire Punch and Ice Punch!" the shiny feeling Pokémon nodded before it was quickly at the same height as the two dark type Pokémon before he slammed his fists into the two and sent them speeding towards the ground. The two Poochyena were knocked out the moment Saber made contact with his fists. "Excellent job Saber," Naruto said with a high five before he did the same with Millis and Chespin.

The two goons growled before they charged forward as they said in unison, "I'm not going to be beaten by some punk ass kids and their Pokémon!"

The scientist looked fearful, while Millis got ready for a fight, but Naruto, Naruto had a feral grin on his face along with a similar gleam in his eyes, "This is going to be fun." He charged at a much faster pace than the grunts and before they could stop he shot out both of his arms and delivered a savage clothesline to the both of them and sent them sprawling back.

Naruto then began bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Come on this can't be all you got." The grunts charged in again except one behind the other. Naruto charged again before he caught them both off guard by grabbing the first goon by the shoulders and using him as leverage to kick the second goon in the face. He then switched his grip on the first goon's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck and delivered something known as the Drop Dead Twice or DDT in wrestling terms and smashed the grunt's head into the ground. With a quick grunt Naruto flipped onto his own two feet and dusted off his pants and jacket.

"Alright now that that's taken care of come on Rustboro is only about thirty forty-five minutes away," he said with a fist pump as his eyes and grin back to normal. Millis, Saber, Chespin and the scientist had to pick up their jaws off the ground before they began hounding Naruto with questions.

At the top of a nearby tree a figure with a Whishmur in her arms was positively surprised at Naruto's actions. 'Could he be a-" the figure didn't finish the thought as they let their mind wander.

"Whish," the Noise Pokémon said gaining her mother's attention.

"I'm alright Aster, I'm just thinking we may have found you a papa," the now revealed female giure said as she licked her lips sensually. "This is going to be a mighty fine hunt."

**Story End **

**Naruto**

**Kris/Diancie female lv 26**

**Moves: Diamond Storm, Reflect, Mooblast, Return, Stealth Rock**

**Mimi/Mudkip female lv 11**

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Mud Slap, Water Pulse**

**Saber/Ralts male Level 10**

**Moves: Confusion, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Teleport**

**Millis **

**Chespin Male lv 12**

**Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl, Rollout, Bite**

**Honedge Female lv 10**

**Moves: Swords Dance, Shadow Sneak, Fury Cutter, Metal Sound **

**As for the pairing I still can't decide so I want to hear what you all have to say.**

**Choose from the list for Naruto's pairing**

**Roxanne **

**Flannery**

**Winona **

**Sapphire/May**

**Millis**

**Courtney**

**Diantha form X and Y**

**Zinnia **

**Bianca from Black2 White 2**

**Fem. Ruby/ Brendan **

**Lisa**

**Phoebe**

**Harem (Then pick entry into harem) Example- Harem/Bianca**

**Other: If I get enough votes I'll add them**

**Next time on Whirlpool Trainer**

_"__Naruto! It's great to see you again."_

_"__Naruto is mine."_

_"__Whoops!"…"T-teddy bear"_

_"__Let the gym battle between Naruto and Roxanne commence!"_

_"__Save Peeko please!"_

_"__Let the first round of the Junior Tournament begin!"_

**Don't forget to review, see ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the 3****rd****chapter of Whirlpool Trainer**

**For future reference do you guys want me to include the Battle Frontier in Whirlpool Trainer and Naruto will catch more than six Pokémon. The author's note on the bottom has the current listings for the pairing poll. **

**Disclaimer: storm eve does not own Naruto or Pokémon**

**-Story Start-**

"We finally made it!" Naruto cheered happily as he and Millis made it to Rustboro City. The two had gotten lost in Petalburg Forest after the scientist had taken off, a few wrong turns and bam they were stuck in the center of the whole damn forest. After a few battles with trainers and a few documentation of watching a group of Wurmple evolving into Silkoon and Cascoon, they made it to Rustboro City just when the sun was beginning to set.

Millis giggled at this before a vibrating sensation went off in her pocket, "Hey Naruto let's go ahead and go to the Pokémon Center for the night, I have to call my dad." Naruto's face turned from happy to fear to horror within a few seconds.

"I forgot to call my mother."

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET TO CALL YOUR OWN MOTHER?!" Mito yelled over the video phone as Naruto could only cower and take it. In the background his little sisters were giggling with their own Pokémon, Mawhile (Honoka) and Mareep (Eva). While his father was sleeping on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

"You bet your ass you're sorry and furthermore-"

**-With Millis-**

"What is taking you so long Millis?" a male voice said to Millis as she stood in the shadows of a hallway.

"It's going to take a while father," Millis said to a small phone that had a little hologram of a man on top of the screen, "He really loves that Diancie, it's going to be difficult getting her away from her, plus the Diancie seems to have love for him as well."

"That's understandable, you have exactly one month to capture that Diancie or else I will come after it myself signing off," her father said before the two hung up on each other.

Millis sighed before she began walking over to Naruto, 'Only one month,' she thought to herself.

"So now you're going to-," Mito paused as she spotted Millis who was looking over Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto who is that?"

Naruto shrugged in response, "Mom meet Millis, my traveling companion, Millis meet Mito Uzumaki, my mother. Here you two talk I'm going to check on everyone," he said before doing just that. Millis blushed a bit as she thought about already meeting Naruto's mother and Naruto introducing her as a companion even if it was only for travel.

Mito looked interested for a moment, "Turn around," she ordered. Not seeing a problem with this Millis made a slow 360 degree turn. "Not bad you have a nice C-cup, a pretty face, a nice rear end and you look to be very intelligent. I say a solid A, you may date my son."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" Millis yelled and quickly picked up the phone when the people inside the Pokémon center looked at her funny, "I don't want to date your son."

Mito's gaze durned deadly but the smile remained on her face, "What's wrong with my baby, is he not cute enough, kind enough or intelligent enough for you?" Naruto's father woke up from the couch and quickly hid from his wife's dark presence.

Millis began shaking at the aura, "N-nothing's wrong with Naruto! He's cute kind, and intelligent!" she said with a blush and a stutter as Mito's aura disappeared.

"Then there is no problem."

"B-but," Millis said before Naruto came back with their Pokémon. Mimi was sleeping on top his head, Saber was on his shoulder looking everywhere at once, while Diancie was perfectly comfortable in his arms. Chespin jumped onto Millis's shoulder while Honedge just rested against her leg. "Hey mom I want you to meet Mimi, my Mudkip and Saber, my Ralts," Naruto said not noticing Millis giving him an appreciating glance with a small pink dusting across her cheeks. Mito and the twins looked very happy to see their Naruto's Pokémon healthy and strong.

"So Naru-chan, are you going to go see Roxanne?" Mito asked with an unnoticed gleam in her eye as Millis's right eye twitched just a bit.

"Probably, I know she'll be at the trainer school tomorrow," he said with a slight hum. The red headed mother and son continued to talk for the next few minutes before it was time to put the twins and their Pokémon to bed.

An hour later Naruto and Millis were sleeping in the same room on separate beds with their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, well actually only Naruto was asleep, Millis was having a bit of trouble sleeping so she got out her small journal and began writing once again.

'Only one month.'

**-The Next Day-**

"All right class let's begin today's lesson," a fifteen year old Roxanne said to the classroom full of children. Although she hadn't changed from childhood Roxanne had turned into a very beautiful young woman and her intellect had grown just as much as she did. She kept the loops in her hair, but she had changed her dress that she usually wore because her mom had told her so. But unknown to her, her mother Mina knew Naruto was in town and visiting Roxanne today, this dress had a little problem that featured at least one thing she had gotten from her mother.

And despite some beliefs, mainly her mother who kept commenting about her figure particularly in the bust department, she was wanted by the majority of teenagers who lived in Rustboro City, though she didn't pay them any attention her love was for knowledge, for battles, for-

A little girl known as Sammy spoke up from the front of the class, "Hey Ms. Roxanne could you tell us about your boyfriend again?" she asked getting her teacher to drop the chalk she was about to write their assignment with.

Roxanne sighed before she bent over to pick up the chalk and began writing on the board, "Samantha, Naruto isn't my boyfriend he's just my friend that just happens to be a boy."

"Does he know that you like him?" the little trainer in training asked with enthusiasm.

"And how do you know if I like him or not?"

Sammy pointed to the board, "Because you just wrote that you like Naruto on the board." Roxanne turned and sure enough there were the words, 'I like Naruto,' in big white letters. Roxanne meeped before she got the eraser and was about to erase it until Sammy asked another question, "Ms. Roxanne what does Naruto look like?"

The rock type gym leader's shoulders slumped, were they ever going to get to the lesson, "I don't know Sammy it has been quite a long time."

"Did he have red hair?"

"Yes."

"Blue eyes?"

"…Yes."

"Six whisker marks on his cheeks?"

"Yes, Samantha how do you know all this?"

Sammy pointed to the window that was located right next to the door at the back of the classroom, "Because he's right there."

Roxanne looked up and sure enough Samantha was right, there was her childhood crush and maybe one of the only boys she'd ever been interested in about to open the door to the classroom. Her face heated upon seeing how he had changed from the child to the well-built teen she is seeing now, 'He really grew up well.'

Her face heated up even further when she had realized that the words, 'I like Naruto,' were still written on the board. She silently swore before turning around and erasing the phrase right as Naruto opened the door to the classroom.

As soon as Roxanne turned back around she was engulfed in a hug by the redhead and spun around before being set back on the ground. Naruto gave a kind smile, "It's nice to see you again Roxanne."

Roxanne's face went supernova at this action, "I-it's nice to see you as well Naruto," she said as the children laughed at their teacher blushing like a schoolgirl while Millis was leaning against the wall with a small scowl on her face, 'wait why am I scowling?'

Speaking of the Kalos native, Naruto spoke, "Roxanne meet my new friend Millis," he said before he began talking to the kids in the classroom.

Roxanne's red eyes locked onto Millis's blue eyes and you could swear lightning started sparking between the two. Roxanne mouthed a phrase when she was positive Naruto was talking to the children, 'Naruto is mine.' Millis's glare increased by a drastic amount, but Roxanne's glare didn't falter in the slightest.

Millis mouthed her own phrase back, 'Bring it on,' before Naruto came back over to the two with children hanging off of his arms and legs and even Samantha was sitting on his shoulders, but he didn't mind whatsoever.

"So Roxanne do you know where the gym leader of this town is?" Naruto asked with curiosity, he didn't know any of the gym leaders or the Pokémon they used, it would take all the fun out of the battle if he knew what was coming.

Roxanne giggled, "You're looking at her."

Naruto's eyes widened by a large margin and his jaw dropped slightly, "I can't believe you already became a Gym Leader."

"Flannery and Winona are gym leaders as well," the rock type specialist said with a confident grin, "So you want a gym battle do you?"

Naruto grinned his own confident grin, "You bet, but I'm not holding back even for a friend."

"Same to you," she said before turning to the class, "Students we have a very special treat for today, you will get to see a gym battle instead of our usual lesson if you don't mind." The children cheered before they all ran out the door to the arena stands, while the teenagers followed leisurely at their own pace.

**-At Mr. Briney's House-**

"Ah my lovely Peeko," Mr. Briney said as his Wingull flew around his head. He was just an old sailor, his beloved had died a while back and his children and their children rarely visited him. All he had left was his beloved Peeko, one of the last Pokémon he had ever caught.

"Hey that's a nice Wingull you got there, hope you don't mind I take him off your hands," a deep gruff voice said from behind him and before Mr. Briney could turn around he was socked in the face. Somehow he still managed to keep conscious as the person who assaulted him grabbed his Wingull before running away. He wouldn't let his only companion get snatched away from him, not again.

"G-get back h-here with Peeko!" he called out chasing after the thief that was holding the screaming Seagull Pokémon.

**-Break-**

"This Gym Battle is between Naruto Uzumaki of Lilycolve and the gym leader of Rustboro City Roxanne, each trainer will use three Pokémon and when one side runs out of Pokémon the other wins, the challenger may substitute their Pokémon but the gym leader may not, are both of you ready?"

"Yes."

"Bring it on Dattebane! Dammit!"

"Naruto watch your mouth! There are children present," Roxanne scolded, but on the inside she was giggling at Naruto who's had that catchphrase since they were kids just like his older sister.

"BEGIN!"

"Let's go Saber!" The shiny Ralts appeared on the field with a cry of his name ready for battle.

"Assist me Anorith!" Anorith was a greenish-gray, arthropod it had stalks extending from either side of its head, with large, spherical eyes at the tips. The middle of its head was black with two red, teardrop-shaped markings, and an x-shaped mouth is visible on the underside of its torso. Beneath its head are two large, segmented claws that serve as weapons and are used to capture prey. On each side of its body are four white appendages with red tips.

"A fossil Pokémon?" the redhead said as he held up his orange and black Pokédex, **"Anorith the Old Shrimp Pokémon. Anorith was regenerated from a prehistoric fossil. This primitive Pokémon once lived in warm seas. It grips its prey firmly between its two large claws. "**

"Not bad Roxanne, I'll start off first Saber use Ice Punch!" Naruto said as Saber darted towards the fossil Pokémon at an impressive speed. But before he could land a hit Anorith quickly vanished and appeared next to Roxanne. 'It's fast!'

The rock type gym leader wagged her finger from side to side, "Not so fast Naruto, my Anorith is the fastest Pokémon on my team. He is not going to be able to be hit so easily." She scolded.

Naruto just shrugged in response with a slight frown on his face, "Well sue me for trying."

"No thanks I'll just attack instead, Anorith use Metal Claw!" Roxanne ordered as her fossil Pokémon rushed Saber at a face pace and managed to score a hit. The fact that Saber is part Fairy type didn't help, but what did help was that Saber was able to block the attack taking only a fraction of the usual damage.

Naruto and Saber grinned in response as Saber shook his arms to null the sting, "Saber let's step it up," he said as they both began bouncing on the balls of his feet. Saber nodded in response as the two began to synchronize their movements.

'Interesting,' Roxanne thought before telling Anorith to use Metal Claw in succession. The fossil Pokémon ran right in front of Saber and prepared to strike him down only for the Feeling Pokémon and his trainer to dodge the strike.

"Anorith!" it called out trying to land a hit again only for that one to be dodged to.

"Saber use Ice Punch and then Confusion!" Naruto said as Saber punched the fossil Pokémon's unguarded stomach before sending it flying with the Pyshic type attack. Saber smiled as he remembered what happened with him and Naruto after the redhead's scuffle with the Team Aqua and Team Magma goons.

**-Yesterday in Petalburg Woods-**

"So you want to learn my fighting style do ya?" he asked as Saber was kneeling down in a saiza position.

"Ralts!" the shiny feeling Pokémon nodded before Naruto gave him a fanged grin. Naruto was already in front of Saber before throwing down a fist towards him, he stopped a hair away from the Feeling Pokémon's blue hair. Saber didn't flinch instead a blue force was stopping Naruto's fist from touching him.

"Then get ready because I'm not holding back and neither are these two," the blue eyed teen said with his Mudkip and his Diancie right behind him giving dark smiles.

**-Back to the Present-**

"Anorith use Water Gun!"

Naruto and Saber dodged to the side before Naruto began, "Saber use Confusion to toss Anorith up into the air," Naruto ordered as the Old Shrimp Pokémon was tossed into the air, "Now use Thunder Punch!" Saber jumped into the air and slammed a yellow coated fist into the fossil Pokémon and sending Anorith to the ground getting a cloud of dust to surround it.

"Shake it off and use Metal Claw!" Roxanne ordered as Anorith rushed out the cloud of dust with an iron claw catching Saber off guard and sending him flying. The Ralts skidded along the ground for a short distance.

"Saber are you alright?" Naruto asked as Saber nodded, Roxanne soon ordered another Metal Claw attack. 'Anorith's too fast…wait he's too fast.' "Saber use Ice Punch on the ground!" The redhead said as the Feeling Pokémon punched the ground turning the field into a slippery ice stage.

"Oh no Anorith!" Roxanne said as Anorith began sliding across the field so fast that it wasn't able to stop itself and smacked into the wall.

The Old Shrimp Pokémon shifted from side to side with swirly eyes after getting back up, Naruto took this as an opportunity, "Saber use Ice Punch again!" Saber slammed a light blue covered blue fist into the top of the fossil Pokémon's head knocking it out.

'That was smart,' Millis thought from her place in the stands surrounded by children. 'He froze the field and because he did Anorith couldn't control it's already incredibly speed giving him an opening. I've got to admit Naruto is very good at developing strategies off the top of his head.'

"Anorith return, you did a good job today," the red eyed gym leader said returning her Pokémon before looking up at Naruto, "I'm very impressed Naruto, you actually managed to use Anorith's own speed against it, but don't think it's over yet, assist me Nosepass!" a blue, angular, hard bipedal Pokémon that closely resembled the Easter Island Heads. It also had a bright red, triangle shaped nose.

"So it's a Nosepass this time," Naruto said with a calculating eye before his Pokédex went off, "**Nosepass the Compass Pokémon. ** **Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these Pokémon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another."**

"Interesting, Saber use Confusion!" The blue eyed redheaded trainer said as the Ralts trapped Nospass in a blue field of energy, but Roxanne didn't look the slightest bit worried.

"Nosepass use Sandstorm," she ordered as the two battling Pokémon were surrounded by a large storm of sand breaking Saber's concentration which proved to be his downfall, "Now use Power Gem!" the compass Pokémon fired a large group of stones at the Feeling Pokémon sending him flying towards the wall and would have if Naruto hadn't caught him out the air.

Naruto smiled at the fading Saber and gave him a pat on the head, "I'm very proud of you Saber, so take a good long rest."

Millis bit the end of her thumb, "I guess those Metal Claws from Anorith took its toll on Saber."

"R-Ralts," Saber said as he was engulfed in a bright red light and returned to his Premier Ball. Naruto turned towards Roxanne with a slight feral grin on his face, "Let's go Mimi!" Naruto said as his Mudkip hopped out onto the field ready for battle.

"Mudkip Mud!"

"Alright Mimi let's start off with Water Gun!" Mimi nodded before firing a stream of water at the Compass Pokémon.

"Nosepass counter with Sandstorm!" Roxanne said as the field changing move held off the Water Gun and actually began pushing it back.

Naruto frowned a bit, "Mimi full power Water Gun," he said as Mimi's Water Gun increased in pressure and completely overtook the Sandstorm and managed to score a direct hit on Nosepass sending it back just a bit. Nosepass shook off the attack with some difficulty and glared (if it could) at the Mudfish Pokémon.

"We're not done yet, Mimi use Mud-Slap!" Naruto said as Mimi kicked up some mud from part of the field that wasn't frozen and blinded the Compass Pokémon with a super effective ground type move. "Now start moving around so he can't spot you," Mimi nodded and began running around Nosepass trying to confuse the Compass Pokémon.

The rock type gym leader smiled just a bit, "Nosepass use Rock Tomb!" she ordered as Nosepass's nose glowed a light blue before rocks rose from next to the Compass Pokémon and then surrounded Mimi and completely blocked any attempt at escaping while dealing damage the Water Type Starter Pokémon. "Now use Thunder Wave!" Nosepass's nose turned light blue again, but this time a small spark of blue electricity flew towards Mimi and paralyzed her.

"Mimi are you alright?" Naruto asked, "How did Nosepass even know where Mimi was?" he asked himself. "Wait a minute?"

"Do you understand now Naruto?" Roxanne asked with a wider smile across her pretty face, "My Nosepass can always tell where your Pokémon are from the vibrations they make and the electromagnetic pulse they have."

Mimi shook her head from side to side, "M-Mudkip."

"This battle is over Naruto, Nosepass use Power Gem!"

"Nosepassss!" the Compass Pokémon cried out as it launched a cluster of glowing rocks at the still trapped and paralyzed Mudkip.

'Mimi can't go anywhere, she can't dig and the paralysis won't let her jump. Wait a minute,' the redhead thought as his eyes closed and everything slowed down to a halt for a moment. One thought began connecting to another and then another and so on before Naruto's eyes snapped open, "Mimi, full power Water Gun on the ground right beneath you!" he said as Mimi became air born from firing a water gun right below her, "Now use Water Pulse right where Nosepass is standing!"

"Mudkip!" Mimi said as she fired off an orb of water right at Nosepass before it turned into a wave of water that was taller than said compass Pokémon. The wave then slammed into Nosepass before it froze with the Compass Pokémon still inside.

"Nosepass is unable to battle Mudkip wins!"

"Nosepass!" Roxanne said as the ice broke and her Pokémon fell on the ground with swirls in its eyes, "But how?!" she asked.

Naruto gave a small smile, "Mimi couldn't move in any direction due to her being trapped in your Rock Tomb except up, then I noticed something your Nosepass was standing on the exact same area as where Saber missed his first Ice Punch and froze that area. And when water is added to ice the water becomes frozen as well."

Roxanne's, Millis's and the referee's mouth dropped, before Roxanne stated,"…That was without a doubt one of the smartest moves I've ever seen a trainer use since I've become a Gym Leader." 'I think I'm in love,' she thought the last part as she recalled her Nosepass with a slight blush across her face. "Say hello to my final Pokémon Naruto, you probably remember her from awhile back. Assist me Pupitar!" she called out as a Pokémon encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock appeared. She had red eyes that could be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resemble eyebrows. The upper portion of her body was like a mask that had black markings decorated it.

"Roxanne is that?" Naruto trailed off remembering that shy little Larvitar Roxanne had when she was a child. He held his Pokédex to the evolution of Larvitar and it said, "**Pupitar the Hard Shell Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvitar, Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durable - it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel.**

"Pupitar!" the Hard Shell Pokémon said before she tackled Naruto in the stomach and since Pupitar weighed about 335 pounds it hurt…a lot.

Naruto coughed, "I-I guess she's changed a lot," he said as he pat Pupitar on top of the head getting a sigh from the attacker.

Roxanne scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Yeah, as soon as she evolved she became really excited at certain times, but usually she just sleeps and waits for a challenge. I actually haven't used her in a Gym Battle considering how strong she is. I just think it wouldn't be fair to use her against a trainer's Zigzagoon and when I did use her against a particularly angry trainer he freaked out and I had to give him a badge or else he'd complain to the Pokémon league officials. And since I'm a new gym leader that wouldn't look to good on my record."

"Well that sucks."

The referee was tapping his foot impatiently, "Are the battlers ready to start?"

"Yes," they answered in unison as Pupitar returned to Roxanne's side of the field.

"Begin!"

"Mimi use Water Gun!"

"Pupitar use Rock Tomb!" she said as Pupitar surrounded itself rocks as big as herself and blocked the would be super effective attack. "Now use Chip Away!" the rock type gym leader ordered before Pupitar glowed white and charged at the Mudkip with an incredible speed. The Hard Shell Pokémon made contact and sent Mimi straight up into the air.

"Now use Rock Tomb," Pupitar called out her own name before bombarding Mimi with rocks while she was still air born. The Mudfish Pokémon cried out before she landed onto the ground in a slump with large swirly eyes.

"Mimi is unable to battle Pupitar wins! Challenger please send out your next Pokémon."

"You did a good job Mimi," the redhead said before he returned Mimi and grabbed his Cherish Ball towards the brunette with, "Not bad Roxanne, but now meet my old friend. Let's go Kris!" Naruto said as Kris was released from her Cherish Ball.

"Diancie!" Kris said as she stretched her arms and quickly hugged Naruto before returning to the field and glaring at Roxanne and her Pupitar.

"It's nice to see you again Kris," Roxanne said while Kris only glared at her harder.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Pupitar use Rock Tomb!"

"Kris use Moonblast!"

Both Pokémon launched their respective attacks that collided in the middle of the field. The attack cancelled one another out and left the field quiet and bare. The two trainers and their Pokémon smiled at one another confusing the students and Millis.

"Pupitar use Chip Away!"

"Kris use Moonblast!" Roxanne's Pupitar glowed white before charging at the mythical Pokémon only to be stopped by the light pink ball of energy and sent propelling backwards. "Great now use Diamond Storm!" the redhead ordered as a cluster of pink diamonds slammed into the Hard Shell Pokémon.

Roxanne gritted her teeth, "Pupitar shake it off and use Iron Head!" the Hard Shell Pokémon became cloaked in a white and grey cloak before crashing into Kris with the four times effective move.

"Kris!" Naruto said as Kris skidded to a halt right in front of Naruto. 'Damn one more move like that and we're finished, looks like it's time for the trump card,' Naruto thought as Roxanne called out another Iron Head. "Kris use Diamond Sword!" Naruto ordered as Kris quickly created five diamonds and putting them in a strange formation with four on the bottom and one at the top (The sword Mega Diancie used against Mega Gallade in the animated short.) The two dual rock type Pokémon clashed with one another and had their backs to each other.

Kris winced and began floating downward as Pupitar smirked behind her mask until the Hard Shell Pokémon fell forward to the ground with swirls for her eyes.

"The Winner of the match is Diancie therefore Naruto is the victor!"

Kris was picked up from the ground and spun around by her cheering trainer, and enjoyed every minute of her trainer's affection. She really did love him.

Roxanne kneeled down and pet Pupitar on top of the head before returning her to her Heavy Ball. She walked over to Naruto and patted his shoulder, "That was an excellent match Naruto, and now I present to you the Stone Badge and two more items."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he accepted the Stone Badge, "I thought I only got the Stone Badge for beating the Rustboro Gym, is there something else?" he asked with excitement and curiosity?"

Roxanne nodded, "Yes, first off I present you with TM 39 Rock Tomb and if I'm correct your Mudkip can learn it and then I- oh shoot," she said as she dropped a letter that floated behind her. The rock type gym leader turned around and bent over to pick up said letter unintentionally flashing Naruto with underside of her dress.

"T-teddy bear panties," Naruto whispered as blood slightly dripped out of Naruto's nose, he wiped it away quickly so nobody would notice. Guess Roxanne inherited her mother's rear end which was in a class all its own. Kris just glared at Roxanne with a scathing intensity and hopped onto Naruto's shoulder. Millis was also slightly glaring at Roxanne but quickly stopped as the Rock type Gym leader gave Naruto a letter.

"This is from your older sister Kushina, she gave it to me to give to you when she passed by not too long ago for a contest," the brunette said before she palmed her fist, "Are you going to be participating in the Junior Tournament tomorrow?"

"Y-yep, that's why I decided to come see you so early so that my Pokémon could be healed before the tournament began," Naruto said with a slight stutter as Roxanne quickly kissed his cheek.

"F-for good luck tomorrow, I'll be in the stands watching," Roxanne said as she and her class returned to class and made a quick trip to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon.

"Diancie," the jewel Pokémon muttered before her blue eyed male trainer rubbed her head and exited the gym with Millis right behind him.

Millis smiled, "That was a really good battle Naruto, I didn't think Kris could use her diamonds like that to make a sword."

"Neither did I," he stated with a slightly sheepish grin.

Millis's smile dropped, "Are you saying that you guessed that Kris could manipulate diamonds like she just did?"

"You better believe it dattebane," Naruto said before someone crashed into him. The culprit was of the pirate people that he met a day ago, it wasn't the same one in the forest but you couldn't get rid of the image of that outfit out your head no matter how hard you tried.

"Wait! Get back here with the Devon Goods!" the same scientist from Petalburg Forest yelled as he tripped and fell on the ground. He reached up only to see Naruto and Millis rushing up to him to help him up. "Oh thank goodness it's you two again, I need your assistance that villain has stolen a very important part of our research. I need you two to get it back, Team Aqua headed out towards the Rusturf Tunnel."

Naruto looked towards Millis, "My Pokémon are a bit weak from the Gym Battle we just had." He said before Kris looked towards him with a pleading glance, but she winced just a bit from the Iron Head from Roxanne's Pupitar, "No buts Kris, all three of you need to be healed, so I'm taking you to the Pokémon Center before I go just in case Millis needs assistance."

Kris's pleading glance turned into a teary pout before the redhead took her and her allies to the Pokémon Center after a quick nod from the blue eyed female.

**-About 30 minutes later-**

"Which way did he go?" Millis asked herself before an old man with a white beard and semi bald head was dragging himself along the ground right at the entrance of Rusturf Tunnel. The blue eyed treasure hunter ran up to the old man and sat him against the entrance. "What are you doing out here?"

The old man coughed, "T-that b-bastard took Peeko, please save him, please save Peeko." Mr. Briney pointed at the entrance with a shaky hand as his coughing increased.

Millis sighed, "I'll get you your Peeko back." She ran into the cave with a new purpose before she could hear talking a little ways down the cave.

"I think I finally got away," the Team Aqua Grunt said as he held up the Devon Goods and the tied up Peeko in one arm before a pair of vines snatched the two out of his hands and retracted back from where the grunt just came.

"Good job Chespin," Millis said as she caught Peeko and the Devon Goods, she looked at the Devon Goods for a little longer than normal. 'I wonder how much this could go for on the black market?'

The grunt growled before he tossed out two Pokéball, "Come on out Poochyena and Grimer!" he called as the small hyena Pokémon hopped out onto the field along with a purple sludge like Pokémon that smelled completely awful.

"Chespin use Rollout on Poochyena and Honedge use Shadow Sneak on Grimer!" She ordered as the grass type starter turned into a green ball that charged Poochyena and managed to connect while at the same time that Honedge's shadow stretched out from behind Grimer before said shadow slashed Grimer from behind.

"That's pathetic, let me show you a real move. Poochyena use Fire Fang on Honedge and Grimer use Sludge Wave!" he ordered as the Bite Pokémon bit Chespin with a maw full of fire before the two Pokémon were hit with a wave of poisonous gunk.

Millis gritted her teeth as Honedge was inflicted with a burn while Chespin was inflicted with poison, but luckily for her she had given both of them Lum berries before the battle had begun. Her Pokémon's ailments healed before the blue eyed female called out, "Chespin use Vine Whip, Honedge use Fury Cutter!" Grimer was tossed into the air by the not very effective move before it was hit by Poochyena who had just been cut by a Fury Cutter from Honedge.

"Honedge use Metal Sound and Chespin finish this with Rollout!" the sword Pokémon made a loud screeching sound that made both of the grunt's Pokémon cringe before they were finished with an even stronger Rollout. "Nice job."

The grunt stomped his feet on the ground in the cave that was unstable from all the battling. The ground began shaking before rocks began falling from the ceiling; the grunt returned his Pokémon before running away leaving Millis and her Pokémon to dodge the falling rocks and try to escape at the same time. A horde of Whishmur ran pass them in an attempt to escape the collapsing of their home.

"Come on guys we got to get out of here," Millis said as she continued to dodge rocks until they blocked her way out. An enormous rock fell from the ceiling that the bespectacled and her Pokémon wouldn't be able to avoid or destroy, so she held the Wingull close to her chest along with her Pokémon and prepared for the worst. 'Dad, I'm sorry.'

She heard a large crack and waited for the impact only to feel nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a familiar voice said. Millis turned to see the redhead holding up the rock up with both of his hands, but it was easy to tell he couldn't hold it up forever. "Go now!"

"But the entrance-" she began only to see the rock blocking the entrance was crushed into pebbles. She turned towards Naruto with a glance, "You better make it out alive, I don't want my new friend to die," she said before carrying the Pokémon out the cave.

Naruto grunted as he fell to his knee as memories began flooding through his head, "Dammit, I'm not going out like this. I'm not gonna lose to a freaking boulder for Acreus sake. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will not be beaten just yet!" he said as one last memory that didn't belong to him appeared.

_All he could see was that he was in an orange painted room with many Pokémon toys placed in his crib. Someone leaned over the crib with a small smile on their face, "I'm glad you were born my little Maelstrom."_

Another voice rang though his head right after the memory did.

_"__So you're the one huh," a mischievous voice chuckled, "I guess you can borrow some of my power then just don't blow up the city with it."_

Naruto eyes turned golden and slitted before he got up to both of his feet and took one hand off the boulder and clenched it into a fist, that same fist had a gold bracelet around his wrist that glowed the same gold as his eyes. With a roar he slammed his fist upwards into the boulder causing it to crack straight through the middle and turn it into pebbles just like the boulder at the front.

The bracelet vanished as did the slit in his eyes and they turned back into the normal blue. He shook his head to the side to try and get the fuzzy feeling out of his head all the while stumbling out the cave to meet with Millis and Mr. Briney. But unknown to him he was being watched once again.

It was the same figure with the Whishmur from Petalburg Forest who stepped out from the wreckage of the boulders, "That was kinda hot," she said with a quick lick of her lips. Her Whishmur just sighed in response.

**-At the Pokémon Center an hour later-**

"Ow-ow-ow-ow, alright I get it! I'm sorry Kris!" Naruto said as Kris finally stopped hitting him upside the head while Mimi just slept in his lap and Saber was just laughing at Naruto while remaining out of reach of the redhead. Said redhead had just gotten a scolding from Millis and Nurse Joy and had three lumps on his head while he also had to sit in the corner. But as thanks for his actions Millis gave him a quick peck on the cheek opposite of the one Roxanne kissed.

The two had just gotten back from their meeting with the president of the Devon Corporation, Mr. Stone. And he had asked them to deliver an item to his son who was in the cave located on Dewford Island. Luckily for the two Mr. Briney was a sailor who still had a working boat, so as thanks for saving Peeko they could catch a ride to anywhere there was water.

Millis sulked, "I can't believe Rusturf Tunnel got closed down, that means I can't investigate the treasure now."

Naruto gave her a pat on the back, "Come on there's many more treasures across Hoenn, and I'll help you find each and every one of them."

"You promise?" Millis asked a bit childishly as she held out her pinky.

Naruto's pinky intertwined with hers, "I promise, now come on we have stuff to do before the tournament tomorrow." He said as the two went to prepare for the tournament tomorrow, while Naruto and Millis decided to call their parents. (They left out the part about the Rusturf tunnel collapsing.)

**-The three days later-**

The stadium was full of life as spectators began cheering for the sixteen competitors down on the field. In the stands sat Millis who was soon joined by a slightly irritated Roxanne and a laughing Mina who had decided to come see how much Naruto had grown.

A referee stepped out onto the field and pointed towards the large electronic board hanging over everyone's heads, "We will begin the Junior Tournament shortly, now please look up at the screen to see your matchups!" he yelled as their faces appeared on cards before said cards were shuffled up.

"Let the first round of the Junior Tournament begin!"

**-End-**

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of Whirlpool Trainer.**

**For the pairing the people have voted for Harem and so it shall be. **

**Here's who is in the lead with the votes.**

**Sapphire 23**

**Zinnia 21**

**Flannery 19**

**Roxanne 15**

**Millis 15**

**Winona 13 **

**Courtney 12**

**Phoebe 10**

**Lisa 10**

**Bianca 9**

**Fem Brendan 8**

**Diantha 8**

**Kushina 2 (Someone convinced me)**

**People have mentioned, Cynthia, Skyla and Elsa. I'm not against it so if more people want it I might be able to do it.**

**Other people have mentioned Hinata, sorry but I don't like doing a pairing from the same series from a crossover unless I feel like it. I might do one in the future but I'm probably not going to do it for a crossover, I don't dislike Hinata, she's just been kinda of overdone a bit in Naruto and Pokémon crossovers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the Fourth Chapter of the Whirlpool Trainer**

**Sorry about the late update I got into a car accident that resulted in me only being able to top with one hand while dealing with Semester Exams.**

**The votes for the harem are at the bottom and voting ends when the next chapter comes out. And about the romance part of the whole story in general, I'm not going to make all the girls fall in love with him instantly, (well maybe one but even then it's complicated) because i like pairings and everything, but once a pairing is formed the story kind of mellows out and it's all about those characters so I'll build up their friendship first.**

**Naruto will catch more than six Pokémon but he still will only be able to carry six of them at a time. I decided to add a female to the pairing, but this is non-negotiable and just to be a bit evil I won't tell who she is or put her down on the list either.**

**Another thing about the story, I decided to put a period of three days in between the the Rusturf Tunnel and the Junior Tournament starting. The Pokémon that are used in this chapter can all be found in the Hoenn region despite them originally starting out in different regions.**

'I wonder where Sapphire is?' Naruto thought as he stepped up for his battle. She didn't show up amongst the people competing today and he was actually somewhat worried about her.

The crowd cheered as the referee called out the first match, "Let the first round of the Junior Tournament begin! First up is Naruto Uzumaki from Lilycolve City versus Kiba Inuzuka from Mauville City, will the spectators please come down to the arena!" In the red corner stood Naruto while in the blue corner stood a rather feral kid around his age with black spiky hair covered by a grey furred hoody and red fang marks on the side of his cheeks. He had a look of confidence in his eye that also revealed arrogance. "The battle will be a one vs one battle and when one Pokémon has fainted the battle is over, now please send out your Pokémon."

"Let's go Saber!" the feeling Pokémon hopped out of his Premier Ball with an excited cry.

"Akamaru let's waste this chump!" a small green Pokémon with yellow stripes running up and down its head and tail appeared on the field with a cry of Electrike.

Naruto's Pokédex went off causing him to pull it out, **"Electrike the Lightning Pokémon: Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance.**

"Let the battle begin!"

"Akamaru use Spark!" Kiba called out as Akamaru sped towards Saber covered in a blue field of electrical energy before the Feeling Pokémon simply dodged it by leaning backwards and sliding under the Lightning Pokémon. "Grr, Akamaru now use Bite!" he ordered as Saber sidestepped the running electric Pokémon causing both the Pokémon and his trainer to growl in frustration.

"Nice job Saber," Naruto said as he held both of his hands behind his back, an action that was mirrored by Saber as he dodged another incoming attack.

"Stop dodging dammit!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Now why on earth would I do that? But I guess you make somewhat of a decent point, Saber use Fire Punch!" Naruto ordered as the shiny Pokémon quickly slammed a fiery fist into the maw of Electrike sending it flying back.

"Don't take that Akamaru use Spark again!" once again Electrike was covered in a blue field of electricity before charging at Saber who had both of his hands ready in a battle stance. With a quick call of Thunder Punch the two electric type moves clashed. Now usually a Pokémon who uses a move of their own type has a better chance at overpowering a Pokémon who's a different type than the move that he is using. So it was quite surprising when the attacks cancelled each other out.

**-In the Stands-**

"Naruto's really lucky that he found that Ralts," Roxanne said somewhat awed at Saber winning over Electrike without using a Psychic type move yet. Millis nodded her head in agreement until Electrike got hit by a Bite attack only for him to send him flying with Confusion. Roxanne's mother said nothing as she watched Saber sort of read Electrike's moves and then adjust, 'While it's mostly true that Ralts is a fine Pokémon, I have a feeling Naruto's nature strengthened it even further.'

Higher up in the stands a tanned figure giggled as she watched Kiba continued to grow more and more frustrated as only a few of all of his attacks actually made contact. While on the other hand Naruto and Saber looked to be perfectly fine as all of his attacks connected.

"Man this guy is good."

"Whishmur Whish," Aster said as she hopped on her mother's shoulder.

The girl petted Aster on the head, "I know Aster, but it will be a minute before you can get any brothers or sisters."

"Whismur."

**Back with the Battle**

"I've had enough of your damn dodging! Akamaru use Take Down!" The rather feral male ordered as Electrike was coated in a yellow glow before charging at speeds faster than normal.

Naruto's expression turned serious as his eyes zeroed in on Electrike and noticed that the Lightning Pokémon was had a slight bruise forming on his head after the first punch. "Saber use Magical Leaf."

"Ralts!" the shiny feeling Pokémon cried out before launching a plethora of colored leaves at the incoming Pokémon. The leaves flew extremely close to the ground kicking up a small storm of dust before they crashed into the incoming Electric Pokémon.

"Push through it Akamaru!" Kiba called out and despite Akamaru taking even more damage it pushed through the attack, but when he made contact with Saber Electrike passed through the feeling Pokémon as if he wasn't even there. "What the hell?!" Kiba yelled looking around for Ralts and then turned towards Naruto, "Hey where the hell is your Pokémon?!"

"Saber use Ice Punch," Naruto muttered looking up at the sky. Kiba and the people in the crowd looked up to see Saber falling towards the ground with a fist encased in an icy blue aura before said fist crashed into Electrike's skull. Not at full force of course as that might result in brain trauma, so Saber used just enough strength to KO the electric type Pokémon. "Electrike is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Ralts therefore Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" the referee called out as the crowd cheered.

Naruto gave his Ralts a fist bump before setting the blue haired psychic type on his shoulder. The two gave a small smile and wave to the crowd as they walked back to the stands to join the girls and watch the next few matches in peace.

"That was pretty impressive," Mina complimented as Naruto joined her and sat in between her daughter and Millis. Naruto had the decency to blush as Ralts grinned in amusement at the praise and held his head up high.

"I'll say I didn't know Saber could move like that," Roxanne said.

"Well during the-"

"Hey punk!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled as he stomped up to the seated Naruto. Behind him were two more kids around his age, one was a boy in a large white coat that rose up to his mouth with the only thing being able to be seen is a pair of black shades and spiky black hair. The other was a female in a large vanilla colored jacket that was zipped down the middle, she had purple hair cut into a hime style and a pair of lavender colored eyes. "I got a bone to pick with you!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "What exactly did I do to you?" he asked as he really didn't know if Kiba was just sore about losing or if Naruto had done something to him in the past.

"You cheated! There was no way your Ralts could have dodged that attack!"

"Yes there was," Mina whispered as she drew attention to herself, "When that cloud of dust was kicked up Ralts used Double Team didn't he?" she asked as a grin split Naruto's face and a second copy of Saber appeared on his shoulder before a third one appeared on his head.

"Down to the T Mina-san," He said only to get whacked upside the head by a folded up paper fun. Mina gave him a kind smile while an aura of promised pain radiated around her, "Now now Naruto-chan call me Mina-chan, Mina-san makes me feel old. And you wouldn't like me when I'm feeling old."

"H-hai Mina-chan," Naruto said with a light tremble as he hid behind Roxanne while Saber snickered in response.

"Whatever I still say that should have been my win not yours," the feral teen growled as he reared his fist back and was about to punch Naruto in the face to teach him a lesson, only to be stopped by the boy in the white coat grabbing his elbow. "What the hell Shino let go!" he yelled and tried to pull his arm free while Shino didn't seem to be struggling whatsoever.

"I tried to tell you Kiba you lost fair and square, and if I hadn't stopped you this could have turned out much worse," Shino explained as he pointed to the ground in front of Naruto's feet. Kiba looked at the spot Shino was pointing to see a Mudkip with an orb of water right in front of her mouth and said Pokémon looked ready to fire the orb of water off without a second thought. Shino continued with a slight bow, "I'm sorry if Kiba has caused you any trouble."

Naruto simply waved it off, "No need to be sorry, he wasn't very much trouble at all," he said with a small smile and turned back towards the battle. It was interesting how the redhead was able to sound so friendly, but so insulting at the exact same time. Shino dragged his travel companion away by the hood while silently being followed by his other traveling companion. If anybody had noticed Kiba had still been glaring at Naruto, but he also noticed the two females sitting next to him and gained a lustful gleam in his eye. He was a teenager after all.

**-A little while later-**

"Mimi use Water Pulse!" Mudkip fired a large sphere of water at an incoming Zigzagoon, said water attack encased the Zigzagoon in a large bubble and exploded a moment later with the normal type still inside.

"Zigzagoon no!" his trainer called out as his Pokémon rolled out in front of him with swirls in its eyes. The referee held up his green flag, "Zigzagoon is unable to battle the winner of the match is Naruto," the referee called out as the crowd cheered once again as Mimi climbed onto her trainer's head.

"Nice job Mimi," the redhead said as he scratched Mimi behind the dorsal fin and walked back up to the stands to rejoin the three females. Mimi called out her own name as she hopped into his lap and curled up into a little ball. Naruto laughed at the water type starter before turning his attention back onto the battlefield.

"In the green corner from Fallarbor Town is Zinnia and in the red corner from Slateport City is Jump," the ref said as two trainers stepped onto the field, in the red corner was a somewhat tanned boy with braids and wearing a white beanie with a cocky smirk on his face (The kid from Pokémon Advanced Battle with the Electabuzz that battled Morrison) . In the green corner was a tanned girl with red eyes and black hair done into a ponytail with two bangs framing the side of her face. She had a short pair of shorts on with a red string as a belt and a wore a black shirt that had two red circles around her chest. "Now begin!"

"Go Elekid!" Jump called out as a small yellow and black bipedal Pokémon appeared on the field. It's head look like an electrical plug, Elekid twirled his arms around as electricity started to build from in between its horns (?).

"Let's do it Goomy," Zinnia said as a small slug like Pokémon popped out the Pokéball. It's bottom half was a light purple while it's top was a milky white the two halves are separated by a squiggly, dark line decorated with five green dots. It has beady eyes, and it has two rows of two horn-like structures on top of its head.

Jump smiled, "That thing looks pretty weak."

"Well Goomy is called the weakest Dragon Type Pokémon," Zinnia said before Goomy opened her mouth and launched a bluish purple stream of fire at the surprised pre evolution of Electabuzz.. "However it's not very smart to underestimate her."

"Elekid use Protect!" A green barrier appeared around the Electric type Pokémon and blocked the incoming attack with a little difficulty. Jump continued, "Elekid get in close and use Brick Break!"

"Bee!" Elekid roared as he ran at an impressive speed for a Pokémon his size before leaping into the air and bringing down a glowing white arm on top of Goomy's head or would have if the attack didn't slip off and slam into the spot right next to the Dragon Type Pokémon.

"What the heck?!"

"Sorry but physical type moves will only slip off my little Goomy. You're welcome to try but in the meantime Goomy use Dragonbreath!" Zinnia said as Elekid was hit with a point blank Dragonbreath, the little electric Pokémon was sent back to the feet of his trainer. When Elekid stood up on both feet he fell back down to one knee and could barely move.

Naruto eyes widened, "I forgot that Dragonbreath could cause paralysis."

"I'm more surprised that Goomy can't be hit by physical type moves," Roxanne said as Zinnia's Goomy shrugged off another physical attack and hit Elekid with a Water Pulse at close range.

Millis raised her glasses a bit, "They can be it's just that Goomy are covered in a special slime that literary makes physical attacks do little or nothing against it because they just slide off," she said only to get a blank stare from Naruto, "Don't look at me like that Goomy are native to the Kalos region."

"Elekid use Thundershock!" Jump ordered as his Elekid began ramping up electricity before directing it towards Goomy.

The dragon Pokémon sighed before her trainer asked her to use Dragonbreath in response. Goomy loved her trainer dearly despite the two having almost opposite personalities, but this mission she was on might not be the best idea for someone so young to take on. Zinnia should be a normal teen, she should have a crush on a boy and be too shy to tell him her feelings, but all that matters to her right now is this mission and the more personal one she had recently dedicated herself too. Goomy launched a stronger Dragonbreath that engulfed the Thundershock and overwhelmed Elekid and KO'ed it with little difficulty.

"Elekid is unable to battle, Goomy is the winner therefore Zinnia is the winner!" the referee said as Zinnia moved on to the semifinals and began walking off the arena only to stop about halfway. The tanned female turned to the audience or more specifically to where Naruto was sitting, said redhead looked from side to side trying to see who she was staring at only to notice that she was staring directly at him. She giggled to herself before waving at him and leaving the field.

"Looks like Zinnia will be one tough opponent," Mina said before she saw her daughter's somewhat irritated expression, "And apparently in more ways than one."

"Will the next contestants please step onto the field."

**-The Next Round about 45 minutes later-**

"The first Semifinal round shall now begin in the red corner is Naruto Uzumaki from Lilycolve Cityand in the green corner is Zinnia from Fallarbor Town. Now Begin!"

"Mimi come on out!" the Mudkip came out with a cry of her name.

"Let's do it Bagon!" a small blue Pokémon that had a snout, slit eyes, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. It had stubby arms and short legs.

Naruto held put his Pokédex which said, **"Bagon The Rock Head Pokémon: Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles."**

"Mimi use Water Gun."

"Bagon use Dragonbreath!" The water type attack met in the middle of the field with the blue dragon type attack. The two attack clashed before they cancelled each out before the two Pokémon clashed in the middle with Tackle and Headbutt respectively. "Bagon use Ember!" Bagon's mouth started to light up with signifying a fire type move.

"Too slow, Mimi use Water Pulse!" Naruto said as Mimi quickly blasted Bagon away with the orb of water and since the burst was at point blank range Mimi was also sent back to her trainer's feet while Bagon did the same.

Zinnia gave a slightly feral smile, "You're not half bad, you're already doing better than the other trainers I've recently battled."

"Thank you for the compliment Zinnia," Naruto said with his own slightly feral smile, "You're a pretty good battler yourself."

"Aw stop you're making me blush," she said as she actually blushed a little bit.

"Hey are you two going to battle or are flirt?!"

Naruto and Zinnia turned towards the member of the audience who said that, "Shut up!"

"Mimi use Mud-Slap," Mudkip tried to blind Bagon with a glob of mud only for the Bagon to jump to the side and dodge the attack. Zinnia ordered Bagon to use Dragonbreath, but then that was intercepted by Mimi's Water Pulse.

"Bagon use Ember!" the hardheaded Pokémon launched a quick storm of embers that Mimi managed to dodge before Bagon took advantage and scored a direct hit with a Headbutt attack that sent her almost off the field.

'If this keeps up we'll never finish this battle,' he thought before a wicked idea appeared in his mind. Mimi looked back at Naruto and saw the gleam in his eye that could only spell disaster for the opponent.

"Bagon use Headbutt!" Zinnia said as Bagon charged Mimi and managed to make contact with it, "All right!" she said until she noticed that Mimi wasn't sent flying by the attack.

"Mimi toss it in the air!" Naruto said as Mimi tucked her head under Bagon's jaw and tossed the Dragon type Pokémon very high up into the air, said dragon type tried to flap his arms in an attempt to fly. As we all know Bagon cannot fly so he began falling downward to the ground head first and Bagon's not known as the Rock Head Pokémon for nothing, he could survive this drop and shake it off like nothing even happened. But unfortunately for Bagon Mimi wasn't going to just wait around for him recover. "Use Water Pulse then follow it up with Water Gun!" Bagon found himself hit trapped within a large sphere of water. The sphere exploded sending Bagon flying before a stream of pressurized water slammed into his stomach. He fell back onto the battlefield at Zinnia's feet with swirls in eyes a soft cry of his name.

"Bagon is unable to battle, the winner of the semifinals match is Mimi and Naruto!" the referee called out as the crowd cheered happily and with excitement. Millis and Roxanne cheered the loudest while Roxanne's mother clapped her hands.

"Alright!" Naruto said with a fist pump as his Mudkip hopped into his arms with a cry of her own name and licked his cheek. Zinnia sighed before she picked up her Bagon and cradled him in her arms like a baby, "Get some rest Bagon you did really well," she said before returning him to her Pokéball. She looked towards Naruto and inwardly smirked, 'I'm glad that Naruto isn't a weakling, it makes things so much easier.' The two trainers walked to the middle of the field and shook hands before they got off the field for the second half of the semifinals.

Naruto returned the stands with Mudkip on top of his head and sat between Millis and Roxanne before the Cherish ball in his bag began shaking. Kris peeked her head out of Naruto's bag and hopped into his lap with a cheer of her name only to be quickly put back in the bag.

Naruto put the bag on his legs and held it close to him before he whispered, "Sorry Kris but I don't want anybody to know about you just yet, people might start coming after me to get to you and I don't want to have to worry about that just yet."

"Diancie," Kris said with an understanding nod before she peeked her eyes out of the bag and watched the second of the semifinals started. The two trainers were somewhat cocky and they were pretty decent but they couldn't hold a candle to hers, the black haired one kind of rubbed her the wrong way. Since she was a fairy type she could somewhat feel of the mood of people around her and at this moment all she could feel was malice and an air of superiority from the black haired boy, but lucky for Kris her trainer's aura overpowered the aura of malice.

The match ended with the black haired boy's Deino savagely beating his opponent's Slakoth after the battle was over. The referee stepped finally having enough of this, "That's enough! The battle was already over and you've already won!" the referee said as the Dark/ Dragon type Pokémon retreated back to the black haired boy's side. Deino being a violent Pokémon was expected to be well violent, but this Deino was more violent than their final forms Hydregion and its trainer didn't seem to care in the slightest.

Mina scowled at the trainer as he stepped off the field with a self-entitled swagger, while her daughter outright growled at the boy. It took her a moment to remember that this was the child that Roxanne's Pupitar dealt with and then complained about it when he lost.

The jewel Pokémon looked up at her trainer and wasn't surprised to see that he was glaring at the black haired with an unbridled amount of fury in his eyes. Naruto loved Pokémon, but that didn't mean he automatically liked their trainers. At a very early age he had found that not all Pokémon trainers were good people, some oeiole liked to pick on younger trainers. Case in point when Minato tried to pick on Naruto when they were younger, the blonde wound up getting a taste of Vix's and Kurama's fire.

"This guy's going down," Naruto muttered as he returned the sleeping Mimi to her Pokéball.

Roxanne grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, "Naruto be careful, he's a pretty decent trainer, but not anything you can't handle. But if you underestimate him you will lose," she warned waving a finger in front of his face.

**-The Final Round-**

"In the red corner from Lilycolve City is Naruto Uzumaki and in the green corner from Mauville City is Sasuke Uchiha. Let the final round of the Junior Tournament begin!" the referee said as the two trainers tossed their Pokéballs.

"Saber help me out!" the shiny Feeling Pokémon appeared on the field with a quick cry of his name.

"Deino!" a small blue four legged Pokémon with black fur over his eyes that pointed up into a large spike, its entire body was covered in bruises, but this was normal for the irate dragon type Pokémon.

Naruto's Pokédex went off and spoke in a feminine tone, **"Deino the Irate Pokémon: They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds because of their tendency to bite and tackle anything that moves."**

Sasuke was the first to call out a move, "Deino use Dragonbreath!" he ordered as the Dark/ Dragon type hybrid launched a blue and purple stream of fire at the feeling Pokémon. Naruto crossed his arms, an action that was mirrored by his Ralts. The Dragonbreath struck with intensity and engulfed the shiny Pokémon with ease. Sasuke laughed at the redhead trainer doing nothing, "What's the matter? Are you too scared to fight back?"

Naruto uncrossed his arms and cracked his knuckles, "Saber use Teleport and then Ice Punch," he ordered as Saber teleported out of the way of the Dragonbreath and reappeared right next to Deino and smashed a super effective ice type move in the jaw of the blind Dragon type. Saber smirked as Deino growled at him while his trainer did the same. "You do know that Saber is also a Fairy type Pokémon, right?"

The black haired boy growled as his Deino shook off the blow to his face, "Deino use Dark Pulse!"

"Saber dodge and use Thunderpunch!"

Deino's mouth filled with dark energy as Saber's fist glowed a bright yellow and began to emit a cracking sound. The dark type fired an assortment of dark purple and black colored rings from nearly point blank range, but the space in between the two basix stage Pokémon was far enough that Saber was able to get out the way of the Dark Pulse while only getting away with a knick.

"Ralts!" Saber said as he sent his fist into the jaw of Deino sending the Dragon type to the ground with ease.

Sasuke's fist clenched,"Deino kick some sand into that Pokémon's eyes and then launch him into the air with Headbutt!" he said as Deino quickly blinded Saber. Saber tried to rub the sand out of his eyes before he found himself hit with a headbutt and a moment later he was in the air. "Now use Incinerate!"

"Teleport!" Naruto said as Saber quickly vanished and reappeared on the field before he was engulfed in a torrent of flames. For the next few moments Saber dodged torrent after torrent of flames from the Irate Pokémon until its trainer decided to change plans and ordered him to use Dragonbreath again.

Naruto eyes widened, "Saber dodge it!" he ordered, but Saber couldn't hear him over the crowd. He stood his ground and wasn't affected by the dragon type attack, but he was affected by Deino biting his arm with a mouth full of flames showing that the Dark/Dragon type Pokémon knew Fire Fang. Deino used the Dragonbreath as a distraction while the dragon type ran behind the attack while at the same time filling his mouth with fire. Saber cried out in pain as Deino bit his arm with a maul of full of fire before slamming him on the ground.

"Deino use Headbutt!" the black haired teen ordered as Deino ran in to deliver another headbutt attack. But this time Naruto and Saber were ready for the attack. "Saber use Double Team and then Teleport," with a nod the dual type Psychic and Fairy type Pokémon multiplied into four copies before all four them teleported out the way of Deino's attack. For the next few minutes Saber and all his copies dodged Deino's attacks

"Disarming Voice," Naruto whispered. Saber tilted his head back before he unleashed a pink sound wave of energy that had odd heart shapes right in front of Deino's face. The dark/ dragon type Pokémon fainted almost instantly fainted from the four times effective move.

"Ralts is the winner therefore Naruto is the winner of the match! Your winner of the Junior Tournament is Naruto Uzumaki from Lilycolve City!" the referee called out before the crowd let out a deafening roar of cheers. Saber ran up to Naruto's sided before his trainer picked him up and sat him on his shoulder, the two males raised their hands in the air and waved to the crowd. In the stands Millis and Roxanne were cheering for the redhead only for them to stop when they locked eyes, blue eyes met red eyes and both of them narrowed just a bit before the owners smiled at one another with large grins adorning their faces.

A few minutes later Naruto was standing in the middle of the arena next to Sasuke and Zinnia. The referee presented Naruto with the prize which was a small collection of prototype Pokéballs and an entrance into the next tournament which would be held in Lavaridge Town. Sasuke scowled at Naruto before he walked off the stage swearing revenge while the dragon type user just smirked waving to Naruto, "I'll see you later Red," she said as she swayed her hips just a bit getting the redhead to stare. A stare which was noticed by Roxanne and Millis noticed, Roxanne puffed out her cheeks while Millis looked somewhat ticked off.

The next day in front of the entrance of Rustboro City stood Naruto and Millis while Roxanne and Mina saw them off turns out Mr. Briney owned a ship that could transport them to Dewford Island where the next gym badge was located. Roxanne looked to be sad at her friend leaving before she walked up to Naruto, "U-um I guess I'll see you later Naruto," she said before Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug causing the brunette to blush.

"It was nice to see you again after all these years," Naruto said, "I'll come back to see you again and I'll even help you with the kids," he said completely oblivious to meaning behind his words. Mina's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while Millis jaw dropped and Roxanne's blush increase to a full scale body blush. Naruto let go of Roxanne and left with a still shocked Millis.

Mina slowly turned towards Roxanne with an air of death and excitement around her, death at Roxanne losing her innocence and excitement at having grandchildren, "Roxanne is there something you want to tell me?!"

"M-mother I don't know what he's talking about!" she yelled back. What Naruto was trying to say was that he would help her with the school children she taught at Trainer's School, he had grown kinda close to the kids and would enjoy helping the rock type specialist teaching the future generation of trainers.

Millis caught up with the redhead and promptly wacked him upside the head, "Baka! Your too young to have kids," she said only to get a curios look from Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "I wanted to help with kids teach the kids from the Trainer School become better trainer," he explained getting a understanding nod from Millis, "What do you think I meant?"

"Nothing!" Millis said before she quickly ran off getting the redhead to run after her all the while trying to figure out what Millis was trying to say.

**-A few hours later-**

The blue eyed duo arrived at Mr. Briney's home after an interesting run through the forest. Saber had found and beaten the Breloom that had beaten him the last time he went into the forest and promptly kicked ass and took many names, but after the Breloom was beaten the surrounding Shroomish became enraged and ran them out of the forest.

When they finally made it to Mr. Briney's house the old sailor was already waiting for them with Peeko on his shoulder. As soon as the Wingull spotted the pair it flew over to Millis's shoulder and nuzzled her face. Millis chuckled, "It's nice to see you to Peeko. Naruto did you remember the package from Mr. Stone?" In response Naruto held up the white sealed envelope they had obtained from Mr. Stone right after the tournament had ended.

"Are you whippersnappers ready to go?" the sailor asked getting an eager nod from the two, "Then let's head off to Dewford Island!" he said fist pumping in the air, but before they could get on the motor powered boat a voice called out.

"Wait up!" a familiar voice called out. When Naruto and Millis turned the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was none other than Sapphire, the brunette was running towards them with an evolved Chic running net to her. The once little orange and yellow fire starter was now a bipedal more combat suited chicken like Pokémon. Its legs had become longer and sharper while it actually had arms covered in yellow feathers with three sharp claws on each hand.

"Sapphire!" Naruto said surprisingly as the daughter of the professor finally caught up to the blue eyed pair.

Sapphire panted and just gave him a tired smile, "What's…up…Naruto ," she said with a pant in between each word.

"What happened, I thought you were going to compete in Junior Tournament," he said while Millis huffed and left the two to catch up while Mr. Briney just mumbled about young love which got him a rather nasty stomp to his foot by the spectacled treasure hunter.

Sapphire's gaze went from nice to angry in under a second, "There were some strange Pokémon going crazy right before the tournament started, they were a lot stronger than normal Pokémon their size, I mean there Nincada's that evolved into Ninjasks and Shedinjas that beat anyone that went near the collapsed cave. It was actually because of them that Chic evolved into a Combusken." She said the Young Fowl puffed up her chest in pride, it was a hard fought battle but those bug type Pokémon were no match for the second stage fire type starter. "I heard from the gym leader that Mr. Briney was taking you and your friend to Dewford Island, so since I don't have a way to get there I thought I would try to catch up to you two."

"Well I think Millis and I wouldn't mind if you came with us, right Millis?"

"Whatever."

"See she doesn't mind," Naruto stated with a wide grin before the two joined Millis on the boat.

**-In an unknown location-**

"Kurama use Inferno!" a seventeen year old Kushina said as her platinum colored Ninetails fired a spiral flame at a black and grey dog like Pokémon that had two horns on top of its head.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower," the owner of the Houndoom said with no emotion in her voice as the dark and fire type hybrid countered with its own flames causing the two to clash. "Join Team Magma Kushina."

"Screw that dattebane!" the redhead yelled before Kurama and Houndoom to clash in the middle of the field with a Headbutt.

The owner of the Houndoom smiled which sent a shiver down Kushina's spine, "You have a brother don't you Kushina…Naruto right?" the Magma admin let out a small smile, "Aha I think it would be interesting to experiment with him, he is pretty cute."

Kushina growled, "Leave my little brother out of this!"

"Aha no."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bitch?"

"Aha twenty seven times."

**END**

**Naruto's team**

**Kris/Diancie lv28 female- Diamond Storm, Moonblast, Return, Stealth Rook**

**Mimi/Mudkip lv15 female-Tackle, Water Gun. Mud-Slap, Foresight, Water Pulse**

**Saber/Ralts lv14 male- Confusion, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Teleport, Double Team, Disarming Voice**

**Millis's team**

**Chespin Male lv 15-Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl, Rollout, Bite**

**Honedge Female lv 18- Swords Dance, Shadow Sneak, Fury Cutter, Metal Sound**

**Sapphire's Team**

**Combusken Female lv17- Peck, Focus Energy, Ember, Scratch, Double Kick**

**Beautifly Female lv13- Gust, Absorb, String Shot, Stun Spore, Poison Sting, Bug Bite**

**Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of the Whirlpool Trainer and I'll see you in a little while**


End file.
